The Life of Neville Longbottom
by mama2yoshibabies
Summary: This is a more in depth look at the sneak Peak you got from 'And Fate Laughs'. I try to keep this Cannon as possible but this is how I saw Neville's life and Family. It starts with the Birth of his first children. Later Chapts will focus more on his kids!
1. After the Battle

_A/N: I do not Own these Characters (Except future Children) I just get to play with them!_

Prologue: After the Battle

Neville was exhausted, even though he was surrounded by people who were congratulating him he was still exhausted. He could see Hannah across the room, sitting with some friends and other students. Even though she was covered with dust from the battler and had a cut on her forehead Neville never thought she looked more beautiful. But now wasn't the time to drag her away from people. He decided that he needed to walk.

The sun was beginning to set when Neville finally was able to get out of the Great Hall. He hadn't slept in 24 hours but all he could think of now was that life was just too short. He'd seen friends, people he knew and were close to, die. Colin Creevey definitely stuck in his mind, he's been so young, only 16, but now he was gone. As his thoughts began to overwhelm him he saw Harry. He could see Harry looked tired and old, he could see a lot of the same emotions on his face.

Neville smiled weakly when they met up, "Hey…You get any rest," he asked, knowing that Harry had disappeared that morning

"Not much but some," Harry admitted, "You look like hell," he said bluntly

Neville laughed weakly, "Yeah, I've been in the Great Hall all day…I needed air," he said honestly

"I understand mate, that's why I left earlier," Harry said with a sigh and sat down

Neville sat beside him and for about 10 minutes they just sat in silence, watching the sun sink lower over the forest. "Harry," he finally said, "Do you think life's too short…to wait for what you want," he asked

Harry looked over at Neville, surprised at the question but was nodding before he even realized, "Yeah…after all this, I think life is way too short," he said quietly

"So…would you marry Ginny, if you could grab that moment?"

"Gin? Yeah…I'd marry her in a heartbeat," Harry said with a smile, thinking of Ginny, "But I gotta win her back first…I hurt her-bad."

"You'll get her back, everyone always knew it would be you two," Neville said with a grin, "I kinda…I guess you could say I met my girl, Hannah Abbott-You remember her?"

"Yeah, Blond pigtails from Hufflepuff right?"

"Yeah but she doesn't wear pigtails anymore, She lets it loose with just a headband," he said smiling, "We got real close this last year-She became my girlfriend over Christmas," Neville said with a wide grin as he thought of her, "I think…I think you're right Harry," Neville said, suddenly standing up

"What do you mean? What am I right about?"

"Life's way too short…I'm not gonna wait," he said firmly and before Harry could react Neville was walking away at a fast page. He has to find Hannah.

Harry watched him go and then went to find Hermione and Ron, Maybe they would know what he apparently just told Neville to do because he was clueless.

It took Neville about a hour to find Hannah and when he did he couldn't help but smile at her. She'd gotten cleaned up and he reached out and touched her silky blond hair. She smiled and pulled him closer to her, not caring that he was still covered with the dust and grime of battle, and kissed him. She'd fallen in love with him and she had noticed that more and more lately they didn't need words to understand each other. Hannah reached out and brushed his hair back and looked into his brown eyes for a moment and then kissed him again, wanting him to know everything would be ok.

Neville kissed her back deeply then pulled away and dropped to his knee's. He was so tired but he didn't want to wait another moment-Life was too Short, "Hannah-I love you. I never thought I could feel like this about anyone…I don't have a ring but…Hannah will you marry me," he asked, brown eyes meeting blue as he looked hopeful.

Hannah was stunned, while she had recently been imagining being Neville's wife it had never occurred to her that he would propose. Before she could even get a proper thought in her head-her mouth answered, "When?"

"Now…I don't think we should wait another moment."

"You're right…We shouldn't wait but…" her voice trailed off as she tried to find the right words then leaned down and kissed Neville, "Tomorrow…Not today, not when so many of our friends…" she trailed off uncertainly.

Neville pulled her down into his arms. "Tomorrow then, just me and you," he whispered, he knew Hannah's entire family had been killed during the previous September and though he did have some family he didn't want Hannah hurting.

Hannah smiled, "Just me and you," she agreed and kissed him again.

He brushed some hair from her face and then stood and pulled her close to him, together they walked towards the Gryffindor Common room, he was exhausted and needed rest and to wash away the battle. They needed no words to ask if Hannah would be there with him. Hannah would always be there with him and he would always be with Her.


	2. The Births

_A/N: I do not Own these Characters (Except future Children) I just get to play with them!_

Chapter 1: The Births

One of the happiest days of Neville Longbottom's life also turned out to be one of the most terrifying. It was the day he became a father. And while becoming a father would be scary enough with one child, he and his wife Hannah were not expecting one child, nor were they expecting two or even three. Neville and Hannah were pregnant with Quints, 5 babies at one time. It had never happened before and no one knew about the pregnancy besides a select group of Healers. Neville and Hannah had begun trying for a baby just months after their elopement but nothing happened. They tried on their own for 5 years before finally going to a Fertility Healer for help. Then for 2 ½ years they tried and tried, finally on they were about to give up and decided to try one more time. That time Hannah had gotten pregnant with the Quints. However they were warned of the dangers of losing the pregnancy because of how many there were so they made the decision to tell no one outside the Healer team.

And now the Day was here. Despite the fact that it was only January 5th and the babies weren't due until March the babies needed to come now. One of the babies was in 'Distress' according to the Healers and so a Magical c-section would be performed to be sure all 5 precious babies would be delivered. Neville looked at Hannah was everything was being prepared and squeezed her hand gentle, "Everything is going to be fine love-I know it," he whispered softly to her.

Hannah smiled weakly and nervously, her blond hair wasn't seen under a surgical cap and her big blue eyes said everything she was afraid to say, "I know," she whispered back but wasn't as sure as Neville. She couldn't help but be frightened. It seemed too be good to be true that after 8 ½ years of marriage they would finally have their family. But she held onto that hope that she had.

Neville looked up when the Healers came in and smiled nervously, "You'll take care of all of them right," he asked.

"Of course Mr. Longbottom," the Head healer assured him confidently as they wheeled Hannah away.

Waiting in the waiting room Neville had never felt so alone. Neville had already been told he wouldn't be allowed in the room when they performed the surgery. The Healers had felt that he could distract them and they wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible. So now he was pacing the waiting room waiting for news about his wife and new children. He suddenly wished his Gran knew or even his friends. He knew Harry and Ginny would have been there with him, so would Ron and Hermione and even Luna. There should have been an entire room full of people waiting to celebrate the arrival of the next generation of Longbottoms. But there wasn't and he knew why.

Logically it had been the right decision at the time. Neville and Hannah hadn't wanted to risk losing their babies and were afraid to share their happiness. They had agreed after the birth Neville would tell everyone and there would be a celebration when they brought the babies home. It was too late now, with Hannah being in surgery right then. But now Neville couldn't help questioning it.

Over an hour later the Head Healer came out and smiled, "Everything went Fine, Both your wife and all 5 babies are doing well. They are small obviously and are in magical incubators to help with their growth and breathing but I don't foresee any complications based on how well they are moving and their color," he told him as Neville sat down in relief. Hannah and the babies were ok, that was all that mattered. Then he remembered something he didn't know…

"What are they? Boys or Girls?" he asked. They has wanted to be surprised so they had no idea what they were expecting

"4 girls and 1 boy, You're boy was the last to be delivered is the biggest of them all," the Healer said as Neville felt his chest swell with pride. 4 Girls and 1 Boy! It was definitely the proudest Moment of his life, knowing he had 5 children and they were very healthy for their early births.

A few minutes later he was taken to the nursery so he could see his babies. He stopped at each incubator for about 10 minutes and was able to touch their tiny hands. He wasn't surprised to see that 4 of them had just the tiniest bit of blond fuzz on their heads, after all he and Hannah were both blond. But the second born, unnamed at the moment since names hadn't been officially decided, had bright red fuzz on her head. The obvious sign that she would be a future red head. He knew his Gran had been a redhead when she was younger so he wasn't too surprised that one of his children would have her hair.

After spending an hour with his children he was taken to see Hannah and smiled proudly when he saw her, "Did they tell you," he asked. She shook her head and he felt a lump in his throat, "4 Beautiful Girls and 1 Handsome boy," he told her happily, "They're all really healthy but small, they just need some help breathing, that's all," he added.

"Good…I want to see them," Hannah said softly, her eyes shining with happiness

"As soon as the Healers say its ok, then we can name them," Neville said taking her hand and kissing it softly

"The boy, I was hoping to name him after our fathers," Hannah said honestly, "I was thinking Connor Frank, in honor of them," she added. Her father had been killed during the war while she was at school and her mother had been killed during her 6th year. She had no family except for Neville and now their babies.

"I like that, I was hoping Frank for a middle name," he said, "Any other idea's," he asked

"I don't know-I want to see our girls before we name them," Hannah said with a smile.

A few hours later Hannah was wheeled to the special room where the babies were kept and she beamed when she saw them, "Who was born first," she asked.

Neville took her over to one of the incubators where their first born daughter laid sleeping, he smiled when Hannah slid her hand inside and stroked the tiny baby's hand. The card on the Incubator said 'Longbottom-Baby A-Girl-2 lbs' at the moment. "She looks like you," Hannah said softly, she remembered his baby pictures and thought the baby looked like a girl version of him, just like his own mother, "Alice…Alice Claire, after your mother," she whispered. The Card on the Incubator magically Changed to read 'Longbottom-Baby A-Alice Claire-2 lbs'.

A few Minutes later Neville took her to the little red-headed baby and Hannah laughed, "Oh No…" she said with a giggle of amusement, "What did you say your grandmothers middle name was," she asked, still grinning at the baby as she stroked her hand gently

"Brenna, it was after her grandmother," Neville said smiling, happy that Hannah was grinning

"Ok…then this is Brenna Augusta, she looks too much like your Gran to not be named after her," Hannah said firmly. The Card on the second Incubator read 'Longbottom-Baby B- Brenna Augusta-2 lbs 4 oz'.

The third incubator held another blond baby but Hannah's face grew serious when she saw her, "She looks so much like my Mum," she whispered, swallowing hard to try not to cry

"Then We should name her after your Mum, Dinah Harriet," Neville said softly as he kissed his wife softly and she smiled at him. The card on her Incubator now read 'Longbottom-Baby C-Dinah Harriet-2 lbs 1 oz'

Soon they were at the 4th incubator, "The Healer said she is identical to Dinah," Neville told her softly, "Do you have any idea what you might want to name her," he asked, though he had an idea

"No…You pick her name," Hannah said as she smiled at the tiny baby, the smallest of them all

"I was thinking Eloise, after your sister, and Maybe her middle name as Minerva, after Professor McGonagall…She saved you during the battle and without that I wouldn't have you or our children," he whispered

Hannah nodded, "Eloise Minerva, Its perfect," she told him and smiled when the Card again changed to display 'Longbottom-Baby D-Eloise Minerva-1 lb 11 oz'.

The last incubator already had a card that read 'Longbottom-Baby E-Connor Frank-3 lbs 2 oz'. "He's so big compared to the girls," Hannah whispered as she smiled at their son, "and he looks like you too," she added, "I can't wait to be able to hold them," she said as she touched his hand like she had with their girls

"You will tomorrow I think, they just want to be sure they're doing ok," Neville told her softly as he stroked her hair, "Are you happy love," he asked

"Yes…This is one of the happiest days of my life."

He smiled and kissed her deeply, "Its mine too," he told her, not able to explain everything into words. Once she was back in her room he sat with her. As she was starting to fall asleep she grabbed his hand, "Neville…Go tell everyone," she whispered before falling asleep completely.

Neville waited a few minutes then went to tell their family and friends about their new additions to their family.


	3. Talking with Harry

_A/N: I do not Own these Characters (Except future Children) I just get to play with them!_

Chapter 2: Talking with Harry

Neville went to see his grandmother first of course and after her anger and happiness at his news he left it to her to tell the rest of the family before she went to see the Quints. Next Neville decided to go see Harry, he had always been a good friend to him and both he and Ginny had listened when Neville needed to talk. After looking at the time he went to the Ministry of Magic and went to Harry's office.

Harry looked exhausted as he sat there trying not to fall asleep, with an active toddler and a new 5 month old baby at home he was just not getting a whole lot of sleep. He heard the knock and glanced up as he tried to muffle his yawn with his yawn, "Neville! I haven't seen you in months, Everything ok?" he asked. Ginny had mentioned that she thought Hannah and Neville were avoiding them but Harry hadn't wanted to think that.

"Yeah…Everything Great now. Do you mind if I sit," Neville asked. When Harry nodded Neville sat down and grinned, "The reason Hannah and I haven't been over in a while is why I'm here," he said, "Hannah was pregnant," he said beaming

"That's awesome mate! But why didn't you say anything before," Harry asked, Happy but also shocked

"Well…We were nervous, scared we would lose the pregnancy at first then we found out that we were having multiples and didn't want to risk telling anyone until they were born," Neville told Harry honestly

"Ok-I can understand that…So tell me about them," Harry said, thinking it was just twins

"Uh, First…We had Quints…"

"Wait, Quints? As in FIVE babies?" Harry interrupted

"Yeah…Five, we had four girls and one boy. We named them Alice, Brenna, Dinah, Eloise, and Connor. They were born about 2 month early but are really healthy for their size," Neville said proudly as Harry jotted down the names to tell Ginny later.

"That's Awesome…but do you and Hannah have anything ready? I mean if you didn't tell anyone…"

"No we don't. I hadn't even thought of it to be honest. Hannah's been in St. Mungo's for the last 2 months to make sure nothing went wrong and neither of use even though of how we do the nursery or anything. Merlin Harry, We live in a Pub! How are we going to live there with 5 babies?" Neville asked, shock and panic hitting him suddenly

Harry laughed, "Relax-We've all had kids, I'll just get the family together and we'll get a nursery set up for you and Hannah. Our wives will get the particulars from Hannah," he promised, still chuckling at the fact that Neville and Hannah hadn't even thought of this. "Why don't you go back to Hannah and the babies, I'll let our friends know-When would be a good time to visit?" he asked

"Probably tomorrow afternoon, Hannah's still recovering from the surgery," Neville explained, "I don't think she's be up for visitors today."

"No problem, We'll try to stagger our visits so she doesn't get overwhelmed or over tire," Harry promise with a smile

Neville grinned and left after saying good-bye, he knew Harry would let their friends know and he could stay with Hannah and his children. Wow…He had children now. It seemed amazing to Neville how much your life could change in just one day.


	4. Welcome Home

_A/N: I do not Own these Characters (Except future Children) I just get to play with them!_

Chapter 3: Welcome Home

January and February passed while the Quints stayed in St. Mungo's to gain weight and be able to breath on their own. Each tiny baby had their own struggles and scares, but finally in early March all 5 babies were cleared to go home. Neville and Hannah had been relieved when they were told they could come home and were especially glad they could come home together.

While Neville and Hannah had stayed mostly at St. Mungo's the Weasley's and Potter's had added another floor to the Leaky Cauldron. It became a dedicated apartment just for the Longbottom family with 5 Bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a large Kitchen and a huge sitting/play room for the children when they were older. Two of the bedrooms had been decorated as Nurseries, 3 cots in one room and 2 in the other and both were gender Neutral painted green and yellow. Arthur and Bill Weasley had built each cot themselves and had Carved a special design and each child's initials on their specific cot. Molly Weasley and the other ladies has used magic to made a special quilt for each child so that each baby had their own things. When Hannah had seen what they had done just a few weeks before she had burst into tears and even Neville had been speechless. They had both been extremely touched that the families had come together for them.

Neville and Hannah carefully got each baby strapped into a carrier-2 Pink, 2 Purple, and 1 Blue-and then loaded them into the car. The babies are far too fragile to travel by Floor or apparation and Neither parent was willing to risk the babies that they waited so long for. The drive home wasn't too far since both the entrances for St. Mungo's and the Leaky Cauldron were in London. Once they got there Neville Gran was waiting for them and took one of the carriers so that they could get all 5 babies inside quickly. When they walked into the apartment they were surprised to find that it was filled with their family and friends, all there to welcome the babies home.

Hannah looked a bit worried when she saw everyone but smiled anyway. Ginny came over and smiled, "We cast charms so none of us have germs to give to the babies, Neville told us about that," she assured her softly

"Thank you," Hannah said with a smile, more relaxed knowing that no one could make the babies sick.

The party didn't last too long, no one wanted to intrude and they knew Neville and Hannah needed to get used to being parents at home instead of the hospital. Gran was the only one who stayed along with a house elf that she had for years. The house elf had helped car for Neville when he was a baby as well as his father. But the Old house elf was still spy and patient and it was very clear that she was very good with babies.

Hours later Neville woke up when he heard one of the babies fussing and went to go check. It was little Alice and he smiled as he picked her up and changed her then sat in a rocking chair and began feeding her. After she'd eaten and fallen asleep in his arms he walked to the doorway and looked at the babies, all 5 were sharing the nursery with three cots at the moment so he could see all of them. He smiled as he looked at his son and daughters, then he whispered softly, "Welcome Home Babies…Welcome home."


	5. Surprise!

_A/N: I do not Own these Characters (Except future Children) I just get to play with them!_

Chapter 4: Surprise!

The first few years after bringing the Quints home had passed very quickly. Before Neville even realized it they were 5 years old and Never ending Balls of energy. Each child had their own Unique personality too, something he always marveled at.

Allie was the Mother Earth of the Quints. She watched out for her sisters and brother like they were her own children despite the fact that she about 2 minutes older then them. She looked like her father with Average blond hair, light brown eyes, and a round face. But more then looks Allie had the same love for Herbology that her father had. From the time she could move she was always interested in plants and animals.

Brenna was the one who stood out; with her vibrant dark red hair, deep purplish-blue eyes, and creamy colored skin she was practically identical to her Great-Gran had been in her youth. She was the one with the most volatile temper, erupting whenever things wouldn't go her way. But while she would erupt quickly she would also cool down almost just as fast. No messed with Brenna. She was also the Quidditch obsessed lover of the family and often convinced her father to buy tickets to see her favorite team-the Holyhead Harpies.

Dinah was the serious one, she always took her time with whatever she was doing to make sure it was correct. She was the last one to walk because she refused to let go of anything until she seemed sure she could make it without falling. Many people often thought of her as One of Two because she was Identical to her sister Ellie. They both had long Dark Blond hair that had slight curls, Big blue eyes, and were tall for their age, even taller then their big brother.

Eloise was the determined one, when she wanted to do something or wanted something she went for it and did it. Once she made up her mind about something it was rare she would change it and it usually took a long time and a lot of evidence to change it. She also hated that strangers thought she and her sister Dinah were interchangeable just because they were Identical.

Connor was the Boy. That was how everyone outside the family (the Weasley's and Potter's were considered family) saw him. But truthfully he was a lot like his father was at his age except he had more confidence in himself. He was miniature version of his father in looks as well. Same blond hair, same light brown eyes, and same round face. Connor's favorite thing though was when he ad his alone time with his father. Being the only boy was hard and he wished that his mother would have another baby so that he wouldn't be the only boy anymore.

So Neville loved each of his children for their differences and because they were special. People often asked him if he regretted having so many children but he had no problem honestly saying he didn't, he loved them with his entire heart.

But he also loved Hannah. She was the mother of his children, his other half, his soul mate. Because of this he also noticed when his Hannah was ill. And in September, when his children were about 5 ½, he noticed that she seemed to be losing energy and that she was very sick at different times of the day. Even though he was at Hogwarts during the day and during several evenings a week he still saw, especially with his 5 little 'spies' letting him know. It took over a month to convince her to go see a Healer and he took the day off to stay with the kids. When Hannah got back home that afternoon he was pacing nervously, afraid that she could have some illness that would take her away from them.

But Hannah beamed when she saw Neville and hugged him tightly, "Everything is ok," she whispered happily

"Then why are you sick?" Neville asked as he squeezed her tightly, not wanting to say just how much he's been worried

"Neville…I'm pregnant," Hannah whispered in his ear, so quiet that he barely heard her.

"You're….You're pregnant? B-But how? I mean it took almost 8 years for us to get pregnant with the Quints and we needed the Fertility Potions…"

"I don't know, the Healer doesn't know how either…with both of us having suffered from the Cruciatus curse it shouldn't be possible but…There's definitely a baby in there," she told him, "The Healer said when both parents have had the Cruciatus curse put on them the chance of conceiving on their own is less then half a percent…This is just…a beautiful gift," she said smiling

Neville stared at his wife in shock but slowly a smile spread over his face, "We're going to have another baby?" he asked, wanting to be sure he heard her right. When Hannah nodded he let out a whoop of joy and kissed her deeply, "That's wonderful love…when will it come," he asked beaming

"The end of April, somewhere around then," she said smiling as she hugged him again, "Where are the kids?" she asked, not seeing them

"I made them all take a nap, they were getting a bit….rambunctious," Neville admitted as Hannah laughed, "They should be waking up soon," he added after a moment

"How do you think they'll take it," she asked

"Well I know Connors been wanting a brother so most likely he'll be happy and convinced we're having a boy, not sure about the girls though," he said honestly

"I guess we'll find out when we tell them…do you think we should wait another month before telling them," Hannah asked him, not sure

Neville nodded, "Yeah, just in case," he said, looking cautious, "I don't think we can hide it the whole time like last time thought," he added with a grin. Hannah laughed then nodded, "Ok, next month, when I'm in my second trimester," she whispered softly and kissed him again. Happy to have a nice moment alone with her husband.

_A/N: Please R&R-I want Opinions!_


	6. Paget' Queen

_A/N: I do not Own these Characters (Except future Children) I just get to play with them!_

Chapter 5: 'Paget' Queen

Six months had passed since Neville and Hannah had found out they were expecting their 6th child. When they had finally told the children about the baby the reactions were mixed. Connor was thrilled of course, he told everyone he would have a little brother even though his parents tried explaining to him that they didn't know if it would be a brother or another sister. He was adamant though, he was going to have a little brother. Allie had been extremely happy as well, she always loved babies and was looking forward to them having a baby of their won. She's always been envious of the Potter's and Weasley's since there always seemed to be new babies around. Brenna was uncertain about the newest arrival, she wasn't sure she wanted another baby in the family to take any attention away from her. Her parents told her she was being silly but she was very scared of loosing her parents love to the new baby. Dinah didn't really seem to care either way, she'd never been into babies much and pretty much ignored the whole situation. Ellie was angry though, she didn't want a new baby in the family and ordered her parents to take the baby back because she didn't want it. Neville tried to explain to Ellie that they couldn't take the baby back but she wouldn't listen. Ellie didn't understand why they had to have another baby, it was hard enough with 5 of them already! Why would they want another?

But as the months pass Ellie slowly got used to the idea though she still wasn't thrilled, Brenna became more relaxed about the new baby and even Dinah got a bit interested. Allie started getting nervous as the baby got closer to coming. Some boys who lived near them had teased her mercilessly and said her parents would forget all about her when the new baby came. Connor was the only one who's initial reaction hadn't changed or dimmer. He was still super excited about the new baby and still just as convinced that he would have a brother.

April 14th dawned cool and dewy as each child woke up with the spell of all their favorite foods; Sausages, Bacon, Kippers, Black pudding, Fried Eggs, and Hashbrowns. The smell filled the entire apartment and Connor was the first out of his room. His mother hadn't been up for cooking a big breakfast like this lately so he was excited. However he stopped short when he saw it wasn't his mum in the kitchen, it was his Great-Gran. His sisters had been not far behind him and stopped too when they saw who was cooking.

Augusta looked up and nodded when she saw the children, "Good, you're Up," she said Briskly but was smiling as well, "You all need to eat up and get yourselves dressed, as soon as you're ready we'll need to leave," she said setting 5 plates of food at the table for the children.

Everyone was quiet for a moment and then Allie spoke up, "Gran? Where's Mummy and Daddy?" she asked, it was a Sunday Morning and she knew Daddy was usually home on Sundays

"Your Mummy and Daddy are at St. Mungo's, You're baby brother or sister is arriving today," she told Allie with a smile.

Connor let out a laugh of excitement but nervousness as well, he was excited but now he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach too, "I'm hungry," he said to no one in particular and sat down and started eating

The girls all sat down and started eating too except for Allie, she looked frozen to the spot. Augusta went over to her great-granddaughter and kneeled to her level, "Allie? What's wrong love?" She asked. She was much more relaxed with her great-grandchildren then she had been with Neville.

"What…What if Mummy and Daddy don't love me anymore," she asked in a whisper that only her Great-Gran could hear

"Allie-why would you think they wouldn't love you anymore?" Augusta asked softly as she brushed Allie's long blond bangs out of her eyes

"Myron Nott said that parents have new babies when they don't love their kids anymore," she whispered, her lower lip trembling as she tried not to cry

"That's not true, You should never listen to that Idiot Nott boy," Gran said firmly, "Parents have more babies because they love their children so much that they want to give them another brother or sister to love just as much as them," she said softly

"Does that mean if you're an only child your parents don't love you as much?"

"No…sometimes parents can only have one child even though they'd love more. It took your parents a long time to get you and your sisters and brother. You're all very special to them. The new baby wont take away from that at all," she promised as she hugged her, "Now eat something so you can get dressed," she said a moment later

Allie nodded then went to eat as well, feeling much better. Dinah looked confused though, "Gran? What are we supposed to wear? We didn't pick out outfits last night because Mummy wasn't feeling good," she said looking very serious and concerned. The girls always picked out their outfits with Mummy, it was a tradition

"I'll go pick something out for each of you while you're eating, we really do need to be going to the hospital soon," Gran said before heading off to the rooms to get outfits for the kids

After they finished eating all 5 got dressed quickly, even Ellie who would normally argue over her clothes, and Gran led them to the Fireplace. She place an Enlarging charm to be sure they all fit and grabbed some Floo Powder, "Now do you all have a firm grip on me and each other? Good, Now close your eyes and remember to hold on tight," she ordered firmly, The Floo network wasn't something to play around with, "St. Mungo's!" She said in a clear voice and before they knew it they were all there. Gran quickly used a spell to make sure they were clean and clear of dust then led the children to the Maternity Ward waiting room.

Neville walked in a few minutes later and hugged his children and Gran, "Hey, the baby still isn't here yet but will be soon, did you all get here ok," he asked and smiled when all 5 started talking at once, "Ok guys, I got it," he said chuckling a few minutes later at their overlapping chatter, "I need to get back to Mummy, Gran is here and I'll be back when the baby comes," he assured them before leaving.

They all sat and began playing with their clothes and fidgeting. Finally Connor looked at his Great-Gran, "Gran…what if the baby isn't a boy," he asked, the thought just dawning on him even though his parents had said it over and over.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I want a brother," he said, a frown on his small, round face

"You don't always get what you want Connor, if the baby is a girl then you will just have to accept another sister," she said firmly

"But…couldn't we change it to a boy?" he asked a bit desperately

Gran tried hard to not laugh at that and shook her head, "No we can not change the baby to a boy if it is a girl-I'm sorry Connor but you are just going to have to wait," she told him firmly

Connor scowled and kicked his feet against the chair he was sitting in impatiently. Eventually Gran got the kids some books to distract them. A few hours later, around 11 AM, Neville came back into the waiting room with a huge smile on his face, "The baby is Here," he announced proudly

"Well? Is it a Boy or a Girl?" Gran asked impatiently

Neville laughed as he looked at his expectant children, "Well…it's a Girl!" he said looking like he could do a dance. Connor's face fell but all 4 girls looked delighted, they'd secretly been hoping it would at least be a girl.

"Do you have a name?" Gran asked

"No…Hannah was sure the baby would be a boy so we were thinking Colin Emerson. We're both a bit clueless about what to name her," Neville said shrugging, "So would you all like to see the baby," he asked and smiled when everyone said yes, though Connor a bit hesitantly.

Neville led them to the room and Hannah smiled when she saw her children. She looked exhausted but happy and was holding a tiny pink bundle in her arms, "Hey…do you want to see her," she asked them softly. The kids had soon crowded around the bed, trying to get a close look at the baby.

Connor smiled when he saw the baby, she was tiny and innocent and when she looked at him Connor couldn't help but fall in love with his baby sister. He knew he would never let anyone hurt her and he would protect her. He smiled at his Mum then, "At least I'm not the youngest anymore," he said as Neville and Hannah laughed softly

"She looks like a Paget Queen," Ellie piped up

"You mean Pageant Queen, Ellie," Neville corrected her softly

"No, I mean a Paget Queen," Ellie insisted as she put her hands on her 6 year old hips and looked defiant.

Hannah grinned and shook her head as she listed to them and looked down at the baby…Paget was very pretty sounding as Ellie was insisting….Paget Longbottom…but what about a middle name. They had wanted Emerson in honor of Colin Creevey but that wouldn't work. Emery was a female form of Emerson though…Paget Emery Longbottom. Hannah's eyes lit eye when the name completely formed in her head, "Hey-Stop Arguing," she commanded and both Neville and Ellie fell quiet, "I think Ellie is Right…she looks like a Paget…Her name is going to be Paget Emery Longbottom," she said firmly

"Paget?" Neville asked, surprised at it, "Paget Longbottom…It works," he said smiling slowly, he liked it, "What does everyone else think? Does she look like a Paget," he asked and chuckled when everyone agreed. Everyone always agreed with Ellie.

Neville smiled and looked down at Paget, "Welcome to the Family Paget Emery," he said happily


	7. The Scare

_A/N: I do not Own these Characters (Except future Children) I just get to play with them!_

Chapter 6: The Scare

Over the next 4 years the Quints cared for Paget more than the house elf did though it wasn't for the elf's lack of trying. Each of the Quints adored their baby sister and insisted on being the one to care for her and teach her new tricks from how to walk, how to talk, even how to use the pouty look on Mummy to stay up for a few extra minutes. But the closer they got to 11 years old the Quints all felt the excitement that comes with knowing they would go to Hogwarts. It was hardest for Connor though when July came when he was 10 and his best friend Albus got his acceptance letter. Albus had been born in August and would get to start Hogwarts then, but because Connor was born after September he would have to wait an entire year to go to Hogwarts.

He came home one day after playing with Al and was sulking in front of the fireplace, "Its not fair," he muttered as he pulled at a loose thread in the rug.

"What's not Fair," Brenna asked

Connor blinked, "When did you get here," he asked

"2 Minutes ago when I walked through the door," she said wrinkling her nose at him, "So? What's not fair?" she asked again

"Al gets to go to Hogwarts this year and I don't! I'm almost 11! Its not fair that I can't go too," he said, his little face very angry

"Hey, I'm the same age as you…I wanna go too but Daddy says we can't yet," Brenna said

"it's a stupid rule," Connor grumbled unhappily as he got up and kicked one of Paget's toys that were on the floor, "Maybe I could sneak on the train," he suggested, his eyes brightening

"And how would you do that Connor? We're not going to the train station," Brenna said rolling her eyes

"You think Mr. and Mrs. Potter would take me with them?" he asked but even he didn't look convinced

"Nope, Remember what Mummy said, the first time to the train station is a family thing, we're friends, not family," Brenna said crossing her arms

"Well…I'll find a way," Connor said looking determined

A few days later Connor was at the Potter's home again and watched enviously as Al packed his truck, "What house will you be in," he asked, feeling jealous but trying to hide it.

"I dunno, James says I'm gonna be in Slytherin but I don't wanna be in Slytherin," Al said miserably

"You're not gonna be in Slytherin, You're not Pure-Blood," Connor pointed out

"You don't have to be Pure-Blood to be in Slytherin, Just not Muggle-born," Al said with a grin at his friend, "I wish you were coming though," he added

"I wanna come too…Maybe we could find a way to sneak me on the train," Connor suggested, hoping Al could think of something

"Maybe…Hey wait…I got an idea," Al said with a grin and began whispering his idea to Connor

Three days later Al wasn't feeling that great about boarding the train. The entire ride there James had been tormenting him about ending up in Slytherin and he didn't want to be in Slytherin. After being assured by his father that it would never matter and that he was named after a Brave Slytherin man he got on the train. He waved at his parents and Lily until he couldn't see them anymore then went in search of his trunk.

When he found it he looked around then looked on top of it, "Its clear!" he said in a loud whisper.

Connor pulled off an invisibility cloak and then jumped down, "Cool! Lets hope your dad doesn't notice it gone," he said practically beaming

"He wont, he never uses it," Al said grinning, he was feeling super excited but also had a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't believe his plan had worked! "Lets go find a compartment," he said and began heading off to find a place for them.

Meanwhile, at the Leaky Cauldron, Hannah was searching for Connor. Allie had gone in to get him up for breakfast and couldn't find him. Hannah and the girls thought he had just gone over to Al's to say goodbye but it was too late now.

"Mummy…Whewe's Connow," Paget asked her mother as Hannah sent an owl through the fireplace to the Aurors

"He's just hiding baby, don't worry," Hannah assured her, but didn't feel confident at all as she sent another Owl through the fire, this one to Neville at Hogwarts. She was trying to keep the panic that she felt at bay.

Hannah had good reason to be panicked that one of her children were missing. The Longbottom's were considered just as big enemies of Dark Wizards as the Potter's and the Weasley's. Year's before they had received death threats and even kidnapping threats against themselves and their children. Protective charms were placed around all of their homes but everyone still had that fear in the back of their minds.

Now this fear was in the for front of Hannah's mind. She didn't know what happened to her only song but she was terrified. The only reason she wasn't breaking down in tears was because she didn't want to frighten the girls.

Neville arrived within minutes of the sent Owl, "Have you gotten a hold of Harry or Ginny yet?" he asked, giving her a quick hug but looked very worried as well

"They're still at the station, The train just left," Hannah said as she shook her head, "I don't know where he could be Neville," she added, her voice cracking a bit

Neville pulled her close and hugged her tightly, "Its gonna be ok, we're gonna find him," he whispered, he was scared too

Harry arrived about an hour later, once he was apprised of the situation and sighed when he saw them, "My invisibility cloak is missing," he told them honestly

"What's does that mean?" Neville asked

"Well…I'm wondering if Connor could possibly be on the train? I think we all know how much he and Al wanted to go to school together," Harry said seriously

"Well yeah, but sneak onto the train? I mean, didn't they realize that Connor would be sent home as soon as he was found," Neville asked as Hannah sat down on the couch, relief on her face

"It is something that Connor would try to do Neville, try to sneak on the train," Hannah added softly

Neville sighed, "Ok, the problem is we can't stop the train for that, we would need to wait until it gets to Hogwarts," he said seriously, "I'll go there with Harry and we'll wait for the train to come in," he told Hannah who nodded

Harry and Neville flooed to the school and after explaining everything to the New Headmaster they went down to the train platform and waited. While they waited Neville couldn't help but feel furious with his son. He understood the hunger Connor had to go to Hogwarts but he thought it was unacceptable for Connor to just disappear and not bother to leave a note. The terror of having no idea where his son was kept eating at him even though they were fairly certain Connor was on the train.

As the train pulled in Harry saw James and could tell that James had seen Connor on the train. His instincts were correct when James jumped down and ran over to the two men, "Did you know Connor snuck on the train?" he asked, shocked but also impressed, he never thought Connor had it in him to pull something like that.

"Where is he?" Neville asked tightly

"Uh, third compartment in the second car," James said, he knew that look. That was the look his own father got on his face when he was incredibly angry with him.

Neville entered the train and brushed past students to the car where Al and Connor were still fidgeting excitedly. They were also chatting happily with Rose and their new found friend Scorpius and it took a moment before both boys saw Connor's father. Connor's eyes got big and both Rose and Al looked away while Scorpius just looked confused.

"Connor Frank…We're leaving now," Neville said, his voice quiet but holding a thundering quality that was rarely heard

Connor bowed his head and got up and began shuffling after his father. He waved to the others but didn't say anything, recognizing his fathers silence for the deep anger it was. Neville walked to Connor to the barrier and then apparated home with him.

Once they were there Neville looked at Connor, "Tell your mother you're here and safe…I will be back later to discuss this with you. After you apologize to your mother you are to go to your room and stay there until I come home. Do you understand me," he asked

"Yes Sir," Connor whispered and went to apologize to his mother. He had never seen his father that angry before. He knew when his father came home he was going to be in the biggest trouble of his life. Maybe sneaking onto the Hogwarts Express wasn't the best idea.

_Please Review! How do you Think Neville will React once he comes back home? I love opinions and suggestions!_


	8. Scare Tactics

_A/N: I do not Own these Characters (Except future Children) I just get to play with them!_

Chapter 7: Scare Tactics

Neville was so furious that he couldn't even enjoy the Sorting or the Feast. He had been looking forward to seeing Rose and Albus get sorted but he barely registered that They were both sorted into Gryffindor, though he did manage to feel some shock when the Malfoy boy was sorted into Ravenclaw. However most of the sorting and Feast passed with Neville's mind on his son and family. He wasn't sure what to do. What was he supposed to tell Connor? He was only 10 years old but he had to understand that doing something like this wasn't good. Neville had never felt more terrified in his life then when he had no idea where his son could be. His children were his life and he knew he couldn't bear if something happened to them. Neville picked at his food and watched the new students, he saw how excitedly they were chatting amongst themselves and it suddenly dawned on him what could get through to Connor, that and one other thing. Something he hadn't done with his children before but it was time, Connor was old enough to go with him and perhaps then he would understand better.

When Neville got home late that night he smiled when he saw Hannah sleeping on the couch in front of the fire, waiting for him. He walked over to her and smiled as he watched her sleep, thinking she was just as beautiful as she was the day he married her. It was little moments like this that reminded Neville just how much he adored his wife and family. He knelt to his knee's in front of her and placed a feather light kiss on her lips, "Love, I'm home," he murmured softly. Neville smiled as he watched her eyes flutter open and he stared into those blue depths for a moment then kissed her again, "How was everything?" he asked

"He's stayed in his room like you told him, He seems sorry Neville but I don't know what to do," she admitted softly as she sat up and snuggled into his arms when he sat next to her on the couch.

"I had a couple ideas, the first is….Maybe we shouldn't let him go to Hogwarts," Neville said sighing, it was obvious he didn't really like that idea.

"No…The Longbottom men have been going to Hogwarts for over 200 years without fail. Maybe we could say he can't go if he breaks the rules or does something like this again,?" Hannah suggested softly, her brows burrowed in a slight frown.

"Ok, I can agree to that. I don't want to stop him from going anyway," he said honestly, "I think….I think though we need to make him understand that he needs to be careful and not disappear again. I think its time," he said giving her a look that she understood.

Hannah pulled away from him in shock, "Neville, He's too young! We agreed when they were babies that we would wait," she gasped at him.

"I know! And we have waited Hannah. He's 10 years old, and he thinks he's ready for Hogwarts. I…I really think its time, Love, its time for him to do this," he said, a look of determination on his face

"What about the girls, are you going to force them to witness that too," she asked, angry tears filling her eyes.

"No…because they're not being reckless yet. What Connor did was reckless and dangerous, he could have gotten himself killed…"

"He snuck onto the Hogwarts Express under an Invisibility Cloak, I don't think he would have gotten killed!" Hannah retorted

"Really? Well I disagree, anything could have happened," he snapped back then sighed, "Hannah…Its time for this, I know how you feel, I understand believe me. But…Its time Connor understands that in life there are some consequences for your decisions," he said rubbing his forehead, "Love, please trust me," he murmured softly

Hannah shook her head, so upset about what he was suggesting but she could also tell that he wasn't going to change his mind. One thing she knew was when he was determined at something he got it done, "I can't agree…but I know you're going to do anyway so take him. Do what you think is right," she said getting up and walked away to their bedroom.

Early the next morning Neville woke up Connor, "I don't have classes today so you're coming with me somewhere because I think you need to understand that some things have consequences," he said firmly

"Dad, I know, I-I'm sorry," Connor said, truly looking apologetic.

"Maybe," Neville said shaking his head, "But it needs to stay with you. Also…You're mother and I have agreed that if you break one more rule, even a small one, you will not be going to Hogwarts," he added firmly

Connor looked at his father in Horror, "Not go to Hogwarts," he asked, "But Dad, That's Not Fair," he said, feeling panicked

"What you put your mother and I through yesterday wasn't fair Connor," Neville said firmly, "You have no idea how frightened we were and you wont until you're a parent. Get dressed, we're leaving in 10 minutes," he said then walked out, a grim and determined look on his face.

Connor was ready in that 10 minutes and truly looked nervous, "H-how are we traveling?" he asked, a slight shake in his voice

"We're apparating," Neville said shortly, "Place your arm on mine and hold tightly," he directed him.

Connor did what he was told and felt a pressure pushing him in from all around, he felt like he couldn't breath then suddenly the feeling vanished and he opened his eyes to see where he was. He recognized it as St. Mungo's, "Dad, Why are we here?" he asked in confusion.

"You're going to meet some people who have to live with Consequences from either their choices or the choices of other people," Neville told him honestly, "Follow me."

Connor followed his father and glanced around nervously then saw a sign that said 'Irreversible Damage Ward' and followed his father through the doors.

Neville led him to a bed, "Connor, this man is named Lucius Malfoy. He was a Deatheater during the end of the last war but was allowed to live his life normally because of help the Malfoy's provided to Albus's father. A few years later he tried to attack his son wife and during the fight irreparable harm was done to his mind. Now…Now he's here, because no one else can care of this type of damage," he said then led Connor to another bed, and another, and then another.

Connor felt a bit sick to his stomach as he was told stories of different people who either didn't follow the rules or had to deal with the consequences of evil people. Finally they came to a pair of Beds at the end of the large room. The two people he saw seemed familiar but the looks on their faces were strangely vacant.

"These two people…are your grandparents Connor," Neville said quietly. At Connor's shocked face Neville nodded, "When I was only a year old my parents were tortured into this…By a woman who didn't care about the rules. She didn't who she hurt or what she did. I never got to know my parents because of that." Neville sighed and looked at his son, "I couldn't bare is something happened to you…or to your sisters or your mother. All of you are the reason I keep going. And my parents-They remind me of everything that I endured to be able to have a life and to have all of you. Connor this is something you can't play around with. This is what happens when people are reckless, they get hurt or other people get hurt. Do you understand now? Do you understand why you can never do something like that again?"

Connor nodded, still feeling a bit shocked, "Y-yeah Dad….I-I'm sorry, I swear I wont do anything like that again," he said, his Brown eyes wide with sincerity.

Neville nodded and hugged him, "I believe you," he murmured gently, "Your Mum and I wanted to wait until you were older before coming here but I thought it was time what happened," he added softly

"Dad…When did you start visiting your parents?" Connor asked

"I think Gran always took me, I don't remember not visiting them to be honest. That's why your mother and I decided to wait for you and your sisters to visit. I remember feeling scared when I saw them and not understanding. Once I got to about your age though I started too. That's why I felt you were ready," Neville said honestly

"So…if I wanted to visit them again I could?"

"Of course, but you don't have to if you don't want to," he said softly

Connor nodded, "Ok…How much longer do we need to stay?" he asked

"We can go now…Maybe get an Ice cream or something before we go home," Neville suggested softly and smiled when Connor nodded.

Later that night Neville sat on his and Hannah's bed and sighed when he saw her back was to him, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Hannah turned over and brushed tears from her eyes, "Me too…I hate fighting with you," she said sliding her arms around his neck and hugging him close.

"Me too…but do you understand why I did it?" he asked

"Yeah…I still don't agree but I understand that you did what you thought was right," she said softly and then kissed him gently, "When do you have to be back to school," she asked softly as she kissed him again, read to just forget about the fight and move on.

Neville grinned, "Now…but they can wait," he said with a chuckle as he kissed her back and extinguished the light in their room. Hogwarts could wait awhile for his return.


	9. Hogwarts

_A/N: I do not Own these Characters (Except future Children) I just get to play with them!_

Chapter 8: Finally Hogwarts!

Connor spent the next year doing his best to not get into trouble. However being only 10, then 11, it was bound to happen once in awhile, but he usually kept himself out of too much trouble. Nothing bad enough to be kept out of Hogwarts at any rate, just normal kid stuff. At the Beginning of July All 5 got their letters and the shouts of Joy and squeals were all very Loud and filled the house. Even the trip to Diagon Alley was filled with excitement even though they'd all been there before. Picking out their own wands, getting measured for Robes, Buying their books and animals. It was thrilling not only for the Quints but for Hannah and Neville as well. They had waited so long to finally have their children and now, 19 years after getting married, they were finally getting read to send them to Hogwarts.

On September 1 the entire family loaded into the car and Neville drove them to Kings Cross Station. The entire time the 5 were comparing which houses they would be in while Paget pouted about not being able to go. Once they arrived Neville managed to get five trolleys and got everyone's trunks and Baskets and cages loaded up and soon all 8 of them were headed towards Platform 9 ¾. Once on the platform Neville started loading up the trunks onto the train and Connor tried to help but quickly abandoned that when he saw Al and Rose, "Hey Guys!" he said excitedly then ran over to talk to them. Neville chuckled softly when he saw that and smiled gratefully when Harry came over, "Finally sending them off," he said grinning

"Yeah…its Great but…I'm also a bit sad, it means that in 6 years they'll be adults," Neville said honestly as the two loaded the Last of the trunks onto the train

"I know what you mean, I've sent off already, But we both have our little girls a little while longer," Harry said grinning as he watching 10 year old Lily show something to 5 year old Paget.

"I have one little girl left, but am sending off 4 now, you've never had to said off more then one," Neville said with a laugh then saw the Malfoy family, " Draco Malfoy-I still don't like him but…I have to admit his boy is decent enough," He muttered.

"Yeah, Albus hasn't stopped talking about him all summer, I think Connor was Jealous," Harry said with a grin.

Neville laughed, "He was…Who's that," he asked seeing a Dark haired little girl standing next to Scorpius.

"Probably Malfoy's daughter, Al mentioned Scorpius having a little sister. I think she's called Cissy," Harry said shrugging, he's been listening to his son's nonstop chatter all summer that he definitely remembered something.

Neville nodded then shrugged as well, the girl looked about 8 or 9 so she wasn't he's concern for awhile. Right now his concern was getting his 5 older children onto the train and to Hogwarts. He looked at his time then smiled at the kids, "Ok, I want Hugs, Its about time to go," he said and grinned when each of his daughters and his son gave him a hug. The next 10 minutes were chaos as Parents said good bye to their children and everyone boarded the train. Soon the train began pulling away and Neville slid an arm around Hannah's waist as he watched the train pull away with his children on it. He knew he would see them in just a few hours but it was still hard to have them leave. To have them ready enough to strike out on their own paths at Hogwarts.

On the train Connor was sitting with Al and Scorpius and was talking with them excitedly about which house he was going to be in. "I know I'm gonna be Gryffindor, everyone says I'm just like dad," he said through a mouthful of chocolate frog as Al laughed.

"You better, cause I need my other best mate to be in my house with me, its bad enough Scorp is in Ravenclaw," Albus said seriously then looked up when all of Connor's sisters crammed into the compartment,

"What are you guys talking about," Brenna asked as Allie sat on the floor since there was no room for her to sit

"We're talking about Houses," Scorp offered but looked a little uncomfortable with all the girls inside.

"What's there to talk about, we're all going to be Gryffindor," Dinah said, "I mean, Longbottom's have always been in Gryffindor," she added firmly

"You never know Dinah, we could end up in different houses," Ellie said seriously as she opened a book, "Personally I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw, they're very smart," she said smiling

"What about Hufflepuff? Mum was in Hufflepuff and she's smart," Allie piped up.

"Well, I mean I'm not saying you can't be smart in other houses but Auntie Luna was telling me about Ravenclaw last year before she left for her trip and it sounded wonderful," Ellie said, not wanting anyone to feel insulted. "Its Mummy's house, I definitely respect it," she said

"All the houses should be respected, even Slytherin's, There have been good Wizards in every houses," Allie said firmly as she nodded.

"Ok, well we're all agreed then, we'll be in Gryffindor," Brenna said teasingly as she laughed. Everyone else laughed and they chatted for a bit longer.

It was a few hours into the trip that the door slid open and James Potter stood there with a few of his cronies, "Hey guys, I see this compartment is full of Icky Firsties," he teased as Al rolled his eye and Connor grinned. He and Al were best mates but Connor had a kind of Hero worship of James, even when he did tease them, "Lets see…4 blonds, definitely Hufflepuff there, they take the blonds. And a Redhead," James said winking, "Oh how cute, Braids," he said then grabbed one and pulled on it playfully.

Brenna yanked her braid away and aimed a kick at James but missed, "Get out, You're an annoying Prat," she snapped. Unlike Connor she had never Hero worshipped James Potter. She found him to be nothing but an unbearable nuisance who always picked on her because her hair was different then her brother and sisters, "We're all gonna be in Gryffindor and we'll all make the house teams and kick you off," she said stamping her foot.

James burst out laughing at her display and grinned, "Keep dreaming Brenna, I've seen you on a broom, you're worse then Aunt Hermione," he said reaching to yank on of her braids again and laughed again when she side stepped him

"I'll make the team, I'm better then You, You'll see!" Brenna said, her voice growing louder and more shrill.

Her sisters and brother recognized this warning in her voice and Connor jumped up first, "Move on James, Leave Brenna alone," he said firmly and steadily, even though his chest felt tight

"Alright, Alright, I'll leave the Firsties in the capable hands of Scorp and Al," He said winking at the two older boys, both of who just rolled their eyes. Then James left with his friends trailing behind him, his laughter still echoing down the hall.

It took the rest of the train ride to calm Brenna back down and by the time they got to Hogwarts she was feeling a little more excited about her sorting. The Quints stepped off the train and head 'Firs' Years This Way," in a loud voice. They all looked at Hagrid in awe, while they had met Hagrid on occasion it still amazed them just how big he was. Hagrid gathered all the first year and then led them down to the lakes and the boats, "4 students to a boat," he called when all 5 tried to climb in the same one.

For the first time in their lives they didn't know what to do. Most of the time they did everything together and now they couldn't get in the same boat. They would be split up! As they stood trying to figure out what to do the boats filled and soon it was obvious that none of them would be in a boat together. 5 of the boats each had room for one more person. So hesitantly Connor went into a boat first, then Ellie and Dinah followed, then Brenna. Allie was the last and was still unsure when Hagrid came over to her, "Its ok…Go on into the boat," he said gruffly but gentle and gave her a gentle nudge.

Allie took a step then climbed into the boat that had a free spot. It was strange not being with her sisters and brother. She wondered if it would be the same at Hogwarts. Would they all be in different houses? How would that work? They were always together!

As thoughts raced through her mind the boats pulled and suddenly the sight of Hogwarts robbed her of her breath. It was beautiful. Magical. The boats travels into a cavern under the school then stopped at some old steps. The students all clambered out and Allie was relieved to note that she and her siblings seemed to find each other immediately and stayed close.

The Quints gasped when the door opened and there stood their father. He looked so Very Nonsense in his Dark Blue Robes and his hair not falling in his face. It was a side of their father that none of them had seen before. Soon Neville was leading them through the halls and then into a small room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Longbottom. In a Moment you will walk into the Great Hall and meet your classmates. However before you sit all of you must be sorted into your Houses. The Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you attend Hogwarts your house is like your family. You will eat with them, go to classes with them, and share a dormitory with them. Accomplishments will be rewarded with points and rule breaking will result in points being taken away. At the end of the year whomever's house had the most points will be awarded the House Cup. Now-If you'll follow me, the sorting is ready to begin," Neville said, looking very serious and solemn.

A Moment later he led the students out the room and to the Great Hall. He led the student the front of the hall and then walked over to a chair that has an old, tattered, burnt looking hat sitting on it. Suddenly the rip in the brim opened and the hat began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge me by what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat then me_

_There's nothing in your mind that the sorting Hat can't see_

_So come sit down and I'll tell you just where you ought to be_

_Perhaps you belong in Gryffindor where your Bravery goes Far_

_Or perhaps to Slytherin where Cunning is your guard_

_The smartest of the Smart Belong to Ravenclaw_

_Or Perhaps Loyal Hufflepuff is where you belong after all_

_But do not worry, do not Fret, Put me on and you'll see _

_For I'm the sorting Hat and I know where you should be_

The Great Hall erupted in cheers as people clapped and the first years stared at the hat in awe. "When I call your name Please come forward, I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted. Addison, Kaseon," Neville called.

Connor watched in fascination as a short, plump boy with hair redder then the Weasley's ad more freckles then he thought could be possible on a human run up to the chair. The hat was placed on his head and after considering for a moment then the brim in the hat opened and yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so the sorting went until it go to the L's. Neville smiled when he finally saw his child's name and called, "Longbottom, Alice!"

Allie walked up to the chair feeling nervous and sat down. The hate dropped on her head and she soon heard the hat whisper, "Ahhh, Longbottom I see, So where to put you? There is no place but one for you, You must be in GRYFFINDOR!" The hate yelled the last word and the Gryffindor table clapped loudly and Allie beamed and ran to sit down with her table.

"Longbottom, Brenna."

Brenna ran up to the chair and put the hat on eagerly, she was determined to prove that she was a Gryffindor just like her father, "Another Longbottom?" the hate whispered, "Well it is most definite where you belong as well, GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Connor."

Connor walked up the chair and sat down even though there were butterflies in his stomach. He sat down and felt the hat drop over his eyes, "Hmmm, How many of there are? 5? Well It will be three now for GRYFFINDOR!"

Connor smiled it relief then went to go sit at the Gryffindor table then cringed when he forgot the sorting hat was still on his head and jogged back to hand it to his father who couldn't help chuckling, remembering when he himself did that.

"Longbottom, Dinah."

Dinah took a deep breath then walked to the chair and sat down and put on the hat, "Hmmm, So you're a different one eh? You're a smart one yes but…More loyal and true then anything else…HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table started clapping loudly and Dinah looked at her father, not sure what to do. He smiled at her encouragingly and nodded for her to join the Hufflepuff table. She walked over to the table and looked at the Gryffindor table, wondering how she would cope with being so far away from Allie, Brenna, and Connor. She secretly hoped Ellie would be with her, she didn't want to be alone.

At the same time Allie, Brenna, and Connor were all staring at their sister in shock. They'd always knew she was the most like Hannah but still…they always thought they would all be together.

Their thoughts were broken when they heard, "Longbottom, Eloise," the 4 heard and the three at Gryffindor and the one at Hufflepuff watched.

Ellie walked quickly to the chair and put it on, "Well, well, well, what have we here? Surely you Can't be a Longbottom? Hmmm, So very smart you are, your mind hungers to learn, You have bravery yes, and loyalty to your family but your mind. No, Best be…RAVENCLAW!"

Ellie shivered as she took the hat off and handed it to her father then took a deep breath and walked to Ravenclaw. She smiled weakly at her sisters and Brother but she too was wondering how she would survive without her other siblings close. For the first time in her life Ellie wished she wasn't smart, she wished she was more loyal or brave and could be with her brother and sisters.

Neville continued with the sorting and ended with, "Zambini, Dresden," who was sorted into Slytherin, before joining the rest of the professors at the Head Table.

"Welcome Student! I am Headmaster Horologer! I know you all must be hungry so I will give the Start of Term announcements after we eat! Enjoy!" He said and the food suddenly appeared on the tables.

Later that evening, after everyone was fed, the Headmaster gave the start of term announcements and the first years were led to their houses. For the first time in their lives the girls of the Quints slept apart, only Brenna and Allie were in the same room. It was bittersweet, For so long they had wanted to come to Hogwarts and now they were realizing that this meant they would have to eventually live separate lives. Now they would Really be separate people. Nothing was going to be the same again.


	10. A Birthday Celebration

_A/N: I do not Own these Characters (Except future Children) I just get to play with them!_

Chapter 9: A Birthday Celebration

The first few months at Hogwarts flew by, during the week they had different fascinating classes. Each one had their own favorite and their own Favorite teacher. Allie's Favorite was obviously her father and Herbology, there was just something so fascinating about Herbology. And Neville was never easy on his children, if they broke rules in his class he never hesitated to take points from their houses, even Gryffindor. Allie would often come help her father tend to the plants after classes and it was obvious from day on that she definitely had a talent in Herbology.

Connor loved Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor Alaster was the coolest person he'd ever met. He especially loved when Harry Potter came for his random classes and would talk about what it meant to fight the Dark Arts. He told his father within a month that he wanted to be an Auror like Harry Potter and his own grandfather. Dinah enjoyed Charmed, though she wasn't terribly good at the subject. Her favorite teacher was definitely Professor Flitwik, she loved it when he would comment about how she was like her mother in some way or another. Brenna had serious talent when it came to transfiguration and loved the teacher, Madame Merrypott, a round, Raven-haired woman with sparkling eyes and a ready smile for every single one of her students. She was the Head of Hufflepuff house but she showed no favoritism towards them and treated all students with a motherly type of affection.

Ellie excelled at Potions. She absolutely loved in and by October could do 2nd year potions easily. Potions were taught by a newly hired professor named Dorskaff. He was one of the least liked professors in school and only showed favoritism to those students who showed a talent for Potions. Ellie fell in that Category and she was definitely one of his favorite students. He was also Head of Slytherin Houses but had no use for the students in his own house that couldn't do a simple potion. Ellie and Allie were the only two of the Quints that seemed to have a talent in Potions; Conner, Brenna, and Dinah were only average at the subject which suited them just fine.

And so the months passed and before they realized knew it, it was time to go home for the Holidays, and their birthday! January 5th was always a big day in the Longbottom home and it was always teaming with friends and family the entire day. When the day arrived Neville woke up early with Hannah and like usual they sat together and looked through the baby pictures and baby books. They had started doing it on the Quints first birthday and did it one every birthday after, it always reminded them of just how much of a miracle their children were. Then Hannah went to make everyone's favorite breakfast while Neville finished wrapping the gifts.

About 8 AM he went and knocked on Allie and Brenna's door and smiled, "Hi girls, I have a gift for each of you," he said smiling. That was another tradition, Neville gave each of the children a special gift just from him when they woke up and Hannah gave them a special gift just from her before they went to bed.

Allie had already been awake, reading while she waited, and beamed, "Hi Daddy! I'm ready," she said excitedly, sounding more like a 5 year old then someone who had just turned 12.

Neville chuckled softly and handed Allie her gift first, this was part of the tradition as well, the gifts were given in order of birth. "I saw this and thought you might like it," he said as she opened it.

Allie looked at the cover, " 'Rare plants of Brazil'? By Newton Glass…Is he new in the field Daddy?" She asked

"Yes he is, At least this is the first I heard of him. But his writing is fascinating," Neville said smiling

"Ok…Thanks Daddy," Allie said with a bright smile and opened the book and began reading as Neville walked over and handed Brenna her present.

Brenna beamed as she opened her present excitedly and Blinked in confusion when all she saw was what looked like a block of wood, "Uh, Daddy? What is this?" she asked

Neville chuckled at her confusion and hugged her, "It's a Transfiguration Block! It helps hone your Transfiguration skills. I know you like the subject so I thought you might be interested in that," he added

"Oh! That's so Cool!" Brenna said excitedly, "Thanks!" she added happily

"Ok, well I need to give more gifts, Breakfast should be done soon," he added before leaving the room. He headed to Dinah and Ellie's room next and knocked on the door. When he heard them give permission he walked in, "Ok, Present time," he said grinning and handed a sealed parchment to Dinah.

Dinah broke the seal and unrolled the parchment, " 'Dear Miss Dinah Longbottom, I am very pleased to inform you that you have been selected to join the Charms Wars Society Club'" she read outloud, her eyes widening in shock, "But Dad! They never let anyone in!" Dinah said, It took a lot to get into the CWSC, something she'd been wanting to do.

"You forget that your father has connections, it just so happens that the Lady who runs the membership is an old schoolmate of mine. She's also said she is willing to give you private lessons to help you improve your Charms skills. I know you will do very well in Charms, if you love something that much you will definitely have hidden talents," he told her smiling at how happy she looked, "Do you like it?" he asked, wanting to be sure.

Dinah threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "I love it, Thank you Daddy," she whispered as Neville smiled and hugged her back.

Once Dinah let go of him Neville handed Ellie her gift. Ellie sat down and carefully opened the package and blinked when she saw a set of silver scales, "Daddy?" she asked in confusion, she's wanted silver scales for her potions work, since they were considered more accurate, but hadn't wanted to ask for them.

"I saw you looked at them last week," Neville admitted sheepishly, "I thought you might like to have a second set of scales in case you wanted to do extra potions work," he admitted honestly.

Ellie grinned and hugged her father tightly, "Thank you so much Daddy," she whispered, "This is the best present Ever!" she said, unable to contain the huge smile on her face.

Neville laughed and hugged her back, "Good, I want you happy on your birthday," he told her softly, glad he could make Ellie happy. Sometimes it was hard to figure out what she wanted.

A few minutes later he went to see Connor who was playing Wizards Chess against Al. "Good morning boys, did you like spending the night Al?" Neville asked

"Yeah, Thanks Mr. Longbottom," Al said grinning

Connor looked at his father, "So…is that for me," he asked hopefully as he eyed the gift in his fathers hand.

"Yes it is," Neville said chuckling as he handed the present to his son.

Connor tore open the paper and grinned, "It's a book about Mad-Eye Moody! He was the best Auror in the Entire world!" he said excitedly, "Thanks Dad," he said before opening the book and beginning to read it with Al. Neville grinned and shook his head in amusement then left.

The Day was Busy and filled with excitement. All the Weasley's and the Potter's came as well as Scorp whose Mother brought him. Astoria Malfoy explained that her daughter was sick and Draco was staying home with her. But Scorp secretly told Connor that his mom had been afraid their dad's would fight and didn't want his birthday ruined because of it. Great-Gran came too but sat on the couch most of the time. She was getting very old and didn't have the stamina that she used to have. After dinner Hannah brought out 5 individual cakes for each of the Quints and a large cake for all their guests to share. Paget started getting tired and cranky just about then so after the cake Hannah put her to bed. Everyone was there late as the festivities went on but eventually the kids started falling asleep in their pumpkin juices. It was nearly midnight when everyone finally left and all the children were in Bed. Al and Scorp were staying the night but all three boys were sound asleep in Connor's room.

Neville helped Hannah clean up and soon both of them collapsed on the couch in exhaustion, "Wow-I don't remember their birthday being quite that crazy before," he said chuckling.

"Its because they have all these new friends from school," Hannah said laughing quietly, "I swear it seemed like Half of Hogwarts flooded the place tonight," she added with a grin

"Well, I did warn you that they seem to be popular," Neville told her with a grin then yawned, "Is there anything else we need to do before going to bed," he asked, ready to fall asleep. When Hannah didn't answer he looked down and smiled, she'd fallen asleep in his arms. He closed his eyes too and was soon asleep. The day had been exhausting.


	11. Secret Heart

_A/N: I do not Own these Characters (Except future Children) I just get to play with them!_

Chapter 10: Secret Heart

As the years passed at Hogwarts the Quints circles of friends grew, and while they were quite close to each other they had also grown as individuals and had close friends within their own houses and who shared their interests. New students had arrived and Left but Hogwarts was still wonderful for each of them. One thing stayed the same though, James Potter's need to torment Brenna Longbottom. Brenna seemed to despise him and he would do anything to get a rile out of her.

But in her 4th year Brenna was failing Potions, everyone in school knew it and she felt awful. She hated that she was actually failing a class. But what she hated more was when James went to Professor Dorskaff and offered to tutor her in potions. What was even worse then that was that professor Dorskaff though it was an excellent idea! Seriously? Was he out of his mind? There was no one in the school that Brenna despised more that James 'I am a Quidditch God and everyone must worship and drool at my feet' Potter. How he ended up like that when his brother and sister were Normal she would never know. But according to Professor Dorskaff she had no choice, she had to let James 'Bloody Genius at Potions' Potter tutor her.

And so that was why on a cold November evening she was walking to an empty classroom in the dungeons. She was half hoping he wouldn't show but her hopes were dashed when she walked in and there he was, relaxing against a desk with a lazy smile on his face and his stupid hair swept out of his eyes. Those Dark Brown eyes that seemed to watch her a little too closely sometimes, eyes that she wished she'd never noticed but somehow had sometime over the summer. She shook the thoughts from her head, took a deep breath and walked over to the stool next to him, "Lets just get this over with," she snapped irritably.

James chuckled at that and shook his head, "Brenna-Sweet silly Brenna- Potions can not be rushed," he said then pulled out his potions book, "So, Professor Dorskaff wanted us to work on your antidotes," he said looking for a good one, "How about this one? Its easy," he suggested as he gave her one of his winning smiles.

Brenna bit back a retort and looked at the book then nodded, "Ok, I guess that will work," she mumbled, still not liking this at all.

Two hours later Brenna was cursing as she saw her Potion turn bright Red instead of the Soft pink it needed. James was trying not to laugh because he could see just how upset she was but it was hard. Finally he managed to said in a fairly normal voice, "Do you know where you might have went wrong," he asked.

"No I don't Ok! I don't have your Bloody skills at Potions! So No I don't," she snapped, her face red from anger

"Brenna, you seriously need to chill out," James said, trying to calm her down. One thing he's learned since they began school together was you didn't want Brenna riled up, "Your being stupid right now," he said without thinking.

"If you think I'm so stupid then maybe you shouldn't tutor me," she snapped that grabbed her book back and stormed out.

"Brenna wait!" James yelled but she didn't listen. James sighed, this was not exactly how he envisioned this tutor session ending. He had hoped it would end with her hugging him in excitement for doing well instead of her storming out. Bloody Hell, Now he would have to get one of her sisters or her brother to get her to come back.

Their next tutor session, just a week later, didn't end much better. Brenna still stormed out when they were done but at least this time James hadn't said the wrong thing. That was just Brenna and her temper. By winter Holidays the situation definitely hadn't improved and James felt at his wits end. Whenever he tutored someone they always did well but he and Brenna had all this tension and he didn't know what to do to break it.

Over Christmas Brenna received a package by owl that had a book which was called 'The 1-2-3 Guide to Potion making'. There was no name on the owl but she suspected who it was from. That is until she was unwrapping her Christmas gifts and there was one with no name as to the sender. Inside was another book called 'Potions for Dummies'. This had to be from James! Brenna freaked and lost her temper and was about to go to the Potter's and Hex James Potter until he was unrecognizable until Connor admitted, through heaving laughs, that he was the one who got it for her. After that Brenna was grounded for what she did to her brother, something they never spoke about again.

After Christmas Holidays Brenna had to go back to the stupid classroom and let James tutor her. When she walked in he was reading a book then smiled when he saw her, "Hey, did you get the book I sent you," he asked

"Yes," she replied a little stiffly

"Aw, come on Brenna, what the problem today," James asked a little wearily, dealing with her temper a few nights a week for the last two months was taking it toll.

"I just don't want to be here," she told him, a frown on her face.

James was a patient guy, its why he was such a great seeker and potion maker, but his patience was done with, "Look, you don't want to learn fine. You know Brenna, you really are full of yourself," he said

"Full of Myself? Are you insane?" she asked, completely flabbergasted at his words

"You are! You think you are some Queen who doesn't want to admit when she has a problem. Well get over it, so you suck at Potions, you're not the only person who has issues. I mean take a look around you! Everyone had problems, so do I, and I don't have to deal with your constant attitude. And you know what, that's why you suck at potions. Instead of just trying to figure out what you did wrong and try get it right next time you just blow up at anyone and everyone. I honestly don't understand how your family puts up with you! I don't, And until you apologize for treating me like something that is stuck to your Bloody shoe, don't bother asking me for help!" he yelled.

"What! Apologize! What about everything you've done the past 3 ½ years! Huh? Always making fun of me and being a Bloody ass everywhere I went! You owe me an apology!" Brenna yelled back, her face red with shock and Anger.

'I'll apologize to you when a Malfoy Marries a Weasley!" he yelled before walking out.

Brenna stood in shock after he left, she couldn't believe he had walked out on her. Suddenly she burst into tears but for the life of her couldn't figure out why she was crying. Once she calmed down enough she sent an owl to Allie, asking her to come down to where she was. When Allie arrived Brenna sobbed as she told her everything that James had said.

Allie listened quietly then sighed, "Bren-You know I love you, you're my sister but…He kinda has a point."

"W-What?" Brenna asked, shock on her face as she tried to not hiccup.

"Well you have a temper, everyone knows that…and you tend to walk over people sometimes, even though you don't realize it," she said gently, "I mean, if something frustrates you then you just scream and…You can't deal with life like that. I mean….come on, don't you know why James offered to tutor you?"

"To rub in my face out smart he is," Brenna said wiping the tears from her eyes

"Oh come on, everyone knows that James has been tormenting you because he likes you. I mean this is James Potter! He could have any girl in the school, and from what I could tell, the only one he ever wanted was you. Not that I think he realized that when you were 11...But I've noticed how the way he looked at you changed in the last year," Allie said

Brenna looked stunned, "James? Like me? That's not possible, I'm not even his type, he likes girls who can play ride a broom and play Quidditch," she said, her eyes now puffy and red. It was something she hated, that she was so bad at being on a broom but loved Quidditch.

"No, He likes Red heads-All Potter boys like Redheads…well except Al but he's just weird," she said firmly.

Brenna shook her head, "I…I don't know what to even think about that," she whispered, confusion etched into her face.

"Well think about it and….figure out what you want to do," Allie said as she pulled her sister into a hug.

A month passed and finally Brenna decided that Allie and James were both right. She'd been self centered and wasn't letting him help her. Valentines day was coming up and Brenna decided that she needed to send him a note but didn't want him to know it was from her. Especially since after Allie's revelation, Brenna realized all the animosity she had towards James wasn't from what he'd done, but from her wanting him to like her back. That had been a hard pill to swallow which was why it took so long for her to admit to herself that they were right.

She sat down and rolled out a piece of parchment and thought for a moment, then began writing-

_Dear James,_

_I wish I could tell you who I am but I can't. Because if I do then I have to let you see my heart in person. You seem so sad lately and I had to write. I hope you're alright and I hope you know that you can talk to me. All I can say to hope that you trust me is that I have feelings for you. Feelings deeper then I imagined. If you want to correspond leave your reply behind the 5__th__ suit of armor on the third floor, left side corridor. _

_In Memory,_

_Your secret Heart_

After finishing her note she charmed it so he couldn't know it was her handwriting then sealed it and went to the school Owlery. She gave it to one Owl with the Request that it be delivered at breakfast then left.

The next morning she was eating some kippers when the post arrived and she saw the barn owl drop next to James. He frowned at it but then took it. James unrolled the parchment and read the note and looked stunned. For three days there was no rely and then one day a reply appeared under her pilled. She had charmed the suit to send the reply directly to her. Once everyone was asleep she pulled out the note and opened in.

_Dear Miss Secret Heart,_

_I have no idea who you are but your note seemed sincere so I decided to write back. I guess I have been feeling off lately. No one knows but my cat died over the winter break and then the girl that I used to have a crush on just pushed me so far I said some things I wish I hadn't. But maybe it was for the best. I know she'd never like me and its time I get over her anyway. So why can't I meet you?_

_In Memory,_

_James_

_James,_

_I can never let you meet me, I think you would be horrified to find out who I am. But I can tell you a little about me if you like. I love Quidditch and I have a secret love for muggle movies. No one in my family knows, Is that silly? To like Old Muggle movies?_

_In Memory,_

_Secret Heart_

_Secret heart,_

_No, I saw some muggle movies with my muggle cousins once and thought it was interesting. Maybe if we meet you could show me your favorite. What is your favorite?_

_In Memory,James_

And so the letters went back and forth, becoming more personal and filled with more meaning. James would see Brenna and his heart would become conflicted. Because he was still attracted to her but…this Secret Heart girl had his heart. He felt ashamed for being attracted to Brenna when he knew his heart was captured by the sweet writings of this secret girl. He felt like this girl that he was writing to was The One. That one person that he would never be able to live without. Finally at the end of April he decided he needed to meet her, in person.

_My Dear Secret Heart,_

_I need to meet you, see you in person. I know I have fallen in love with you and want to be able to hold you close and tell everyone what a wonderful person you are. I'll do anything you wish, Please tell me what I can do to get the honor of meeting you in person._

_I love you,_

_James_

When Brenna received the note she sat in silence and reread it several times. Trying to be sure that what he was asking was real. After sitting for awhile she smiled a little deviously and wrote her reply.

James Blinked when he saw her reply and shook his head in shock. How in the world would he get them to agree to that? But he had to try.

Three days Later a story appeared in the Hogwarts School Paper with a Blazing Headline that said 'Scorpius Malfoy Marries Rose Weasley!' with a picture of Rose and Scorpius looked sheepish in fake wedding clothes as they waved at everyone from the picture.

Brenna blinked in shock when she saw it but then began giggling like crazy as the Great Hall exploded with noise as people yelled and laughed and surrounded Rose and Scorp. In the confusion a note was left just under James plate. He opened it and smiled when he read it

'_Meet me on the Quidditch Field at midnight tonight and you'll see who I am-I'll have a white flower in my hair'_

Was all it said. That night James made sure he looked his best and pulled his fathers invisibility cloak over him and walked to the Quidditch Pitch. He waited in the center of the pitch with the cloak still over him and waited as the second ticked closer to midnight.

Then out of the darkness he saw her and was stunned. Because walking across the pitch to the center was the girl he had always wanted but had given up for this girl who'd been writing him. She was wearing a beautiful Amber colored dress and in her hair was a single white flower; a white Lily, the flower he'd once said in one of his notes was his favorite. His eyes drank her in as his mind raced, wondering why she had written. Now he understood her silly request to prove that he really wanted to meet her but he still didn't understand.

After a few minutes or watching her standing there he took off the cloak. Brenna gasped at the sudden appearance of him and swallowed, "How long as you been here," she asked

"Since before you got here….It was you? All along? Was this some time of Revenge Joke," he asked, shock and hurt showing clearly in his voice.

"No! It wasn't a joke!" she said and then bit her lip, "I…I was stupid. I was stupid James, You…You were right," she added softly.

"What was I right about?"

"Me…You were right about me. I was full of myself, My temper just overtook everything. And I realized…That I didn't like who I was. But I didn't know how to apologize. A-And I realized I…I've been in love with you and didn't realize it. I mean…How stupid was I? There you were-right in front me-and I was too blind and self absorbed to see it," she said, "I am so sorry-for everything…except the notes. I think that's the first time we really got to talk to each other."

James sighed, "I-I don't know what to say. So…where do we go from here. I mean….what happened in January…"

"It was a wake-up call. You told me the truth James. No one ever told me the truth that bluntly before. I needed it and I didn't know. And…I didn't even realize that you were hurting," she whispered softly and took a step closer to him, so they were just inches apart, "If you need to think….to be sure. I understand that. I wont try to influence you either way," she promised him.

Just as she began to step away James grabbed her arm gently and shook his head, "I don't want you to leave," he whispered, his brown eyes met purplish-blue and then without thinking he dipped his head down and brushed his lips against hers. Brenna slid her arms around his neck softly and kissed him back. That first kiss was gentle and sweet. But it was more then that it was the beginning of a life time together.

Connor Longbottom grinned as he watched them, hidden by a disillusionment charm. All he could think of was…It was about Bloody Damn time.

A/N: I figured signing 'In Memory' is the new things kids do then, that's why all the notes between Brenna and James are signed this way. Hope you enjoy it J


	12. The Loss

_A/N: I do not Own these Characters (Except future Children) I just get to play with them!_

Chapter 11: The Loss

Connor became quite popular with girls and by his 5th year seemed to have dated half of the girls from 4th years and up. His sisters often teased him about that but he was always Very honest with them that something just wasn't right. He was a romantic like his dad and wanted to find that one girl he could spend the rest of his life with. That only made him more of a catch in school despite the fact that he'd 'broken' so many hearts.

But the end of his 5th year something happened that changed things. It was after the final Quidditch match, which Gryffindor won of course, and he passed by two 3rd year Hufflepuff girls. Normally he wouldn't have said anything but he noticed that one of them was Scorp's beautiful little sister Cissy. He flashed them a smile and walked over to them, "Hey Ladies, How are you today," he said as he leaned against his broom, looking very much the Quidditch star.

Cissy blushed and muttered hello but her friend smiled, " Hi, We're doing very well, Congratulations on your win," she said brightly

"Thanks, So I know Cissy, what's your name?" he asked curiously as he glanced over at Cissy again, he'd always had a secret crush on her, a crush he would never approach because he had way too much respect for Scorp. Besides, she would never be into him, it was obvious with how she barely spoke to him.

"I'm Jinnifer Joyce, I'm Cissy's best Mate, but most people call me JJ," she said smiling, noting how his eyes strayed more to Cissy then her.

"Right, Scorp mentioned you, well, it was nice seeing you ladies," he said winking at them as JJ giggled and Cissy just glanced up and nodded, "Bye," she managed to whisper as he walked away.

What Connor didn't know was the conversation the girls had once he was out of ear shot. "Merlin Cissy-That guy definitely likes you," JJ said with an excited smile.

"No he doesn't…H-He's one of Scorp's best friends, trust me, he doesn't like me," Cissy argued

"But you like him," JJ responded slyly

"So what if I do. I mean, who wouldn't like Connor Longbottom," Cissy snapped, feeling irritable. She knew there was no chance, especially since Professor Longbottom, Connor's father hated her.

"Well I don't like him that way, Much too…Quidditch Star for me, I'll stick with Rison Gills," JJ said with a laugh, "But you guys are going to get together, I know," she said sounding very sure of herself.

"Oh Really?"

"Yeah-I bet you two get married…And if I'm right, you have to name your first daughter after me," JJ said smirking.

Cissy couldn't help but laugh at that, "Fine-You're on," she said sticking her hand out. The two shook and then started talking about their favorite subject, besides Boys, Magical Creatures.

Connor had no idea that the girls had that type of bet but he did know that throughout the summer Cissy stuck out in his mind. But the one time he tried broaching the subject with Scorp, asking if Cissy had started dating yet, Scorp had started ranting about several boys asking him if they could go out with her, Scorp refused to let anyone go out with his baby sister, she was off limits as far as he was concerned.

Getting on the train for his 6th year Connor decided that he needed to just forget about Cissy Malfoy. That was hard though when Halfway through the train ride she walked into the compartment with he, Al, and Scorp, looking worried. Scorp looked at his sister and frowned, "Hey Cis, whats up?" he asked

"I was wondering if you'd seen JJ, I can't find her," she said as she fidgeted with a string of her dark hair.

"No I haven't, but her parents are Muggles, They might have just been late and she missed the train," Scorp said, dismissing the worried look on her face, "You tend to over worry about everything Cissy, just relax, I bet she'll be at school by tomorrow morning," he said confidently.

Cissy nodded and left, but still looked worried and The conversation turned to other things. When the train arrived Hagrid was calling the first years and everyone go into the carriages to take them to school. When they got to the school Scorp was walking with Connor and Al and they were talking when Madame Merrypott came up to them and looked serious, "Mr. Malfoy, I need you to come with me," she told him seriously.

Scorp looked confused but left with the professor and Connor noticed that Madame Merrypott also got Cissy. He wondered if something happened to one of their parents but went into the Great Hall with Al. After the sorting they began eating and Connor noticed that Scorp still wasn't back yet. But Madame Merrypott was at the Teachers table. He also noticed that none of the teachers were smiling and a few looked like they had been crying. Even Professor Dorskaff looked unsettled at all the happy chattering that was going on in the Hall.

The Headmaster stood once all the food had disappeared and cleared his throat. "Now that everyone had eaten I have some…Very sad news for all of you. I'm sure Hufflepuff house has noticed that one of their members is missing today," he said. Connor glanced over and saw that many Hufflepuff's looked very anxious and worried, as if they too were dreading whatever news the Headmaster had. The Headmaster paused for a moment, as if trying to find the right works, then spoke again, "We received an Owl, just before you all arrived, with the news that one of our students, Jinnifer Joyce Gentry, was…" he trailed off then. It was very clear that he was having a hard time continuing, "…S-she….She was killed today in car accident, along with her parents, on her way to the train," he finally said.

Gasps filled the Hall at this and many of the girls in Hufflepuff burst into tears. Connor felt a weight in his chest at the news. All he could think of was Cissy; JJ had been Cissy's best friend. Scorp said they were as close as sisters. She was only 14 years old, just a little girl and she was gone. Connor looked down at his hands and felt like he was going to be sick, he didn't understand how this could happen, JJ was a witch, car crashes didn't kill witches!

The Headmaster broke the soft and panicked chattering with a clapping of his hands. "I know many of you were friends with Miss Gentry, on Saturday we will have a memorial for her, anyone who wishes to speak may. I understand this is terrible news and we will all grieve for her loss. Now Prefects, Please take your students to the dorms. If any wish to speak with anyone we have a Healer on hand who can help," he said nodding.

Connor didn't go with his house, he went straight to his father, "Dad? How is that possible? JJ was a witch and Witches…"

"She was an underage witch," Neville broke in, knowing what Connor's question would be, "An of age witch or Wizard could have just apparated, but she didn't know how to do that yet…It happens Connor," he said gently

"Its not right…Its just not right Dad," he whispered, his throat tight.

"I know Connor, I'm sorry," he murmured gently, "You'd better get to the towers though," he said gently. Neville watched as his son left and sighed, he wished he could take away the pain from all his students.

When Saturday came neither Scorp or Cissy was back at school yet and Connor wondered if they would come. He went to the Memorial and smiled when he saw the picture of her, she was grinning and making faces at everyone, never knowing that her life would end so soon. Many Hufflepuff's got up and talked about her and Connor couldn't help but have been surprised at how many people she touched. Finally the Headmaster stood, "We have time for one more, is there anyone else," he asked.

A figure appeared in the doorway and walked down the aisle of the Hall. Connor had never seen anyone look so Devastated. Her face was pale and her eyes were red, her long black hair was braided and she wore a Dark Blue skirt and Black shirt. She walked to the front of the Great Hall and then stood in front of everyone.

"I'm Cissy Malfoy," she said, her voice sounding like it was strained from constant crying, "I think its safe to say I knew JJ the best. We, uh, we met on the train our first day. She was muggleborn and….And she didn't care who I was, who my family was, she just saw me as another person, a possible friend. JJ was like my sister, we knew everything about each other. She was funny and smart and just kind to everyone. Does anyone know how rare that is? That she took the people that were outcastes here and made them feel…normal. She loved Magical Creatures, she loved learning from Professor Hagrid. She wanted….She wanted to study Dragons, especially after he told her about how he had one once. JJ was the most…the most wonderful person I've ever known. She had no prejudices, no hatred for anyone. Only compassion. JJ…She was the Truest Hufflepuff in this school. No one worked harder then her, no one showed more loyalty then her, and no one was more forgiving them her. And I know…I know I am a better person for getting that time to know her. And I know that I will miss her forever," she whispered the last part as she broke down in tears again. Scorp hurried to her and helped her leave the Hall as everyone watched.

Connor watched the memorial end but stayed sitting down. Tears had stung his eyes as he watched Cissy talk about her friend, the sister of her heart, and he realized something. It was something he knew his father would be ashamed of if he knew but it didn't matter. Connor realized, at only 16, that he was in Love with Cissy Malfoy. And he realized…he would defy his father to be with her someday.


	13. Dating Disasters

_A/N: I do not Own these Characters (Except future Children) I just get to play with them!_

_Mature implications in Chapter_

Chapter 12: Dating Disasters

By the middle of the Quints 6th year Neville noticed all 4 of the girls were dating and it made him absolutely miserable. He dreaded seeing the boys looking at them and even worse when he heard them talking about them. He didn't like seeing his babies as women. He had thought it was bad enough when Connor started dating but now that Connor seemed to be more focused on his studies then girls, his daughters were now the dating train.

But like all Teens there were bad dates overall and the Longbottom girls were no exception to that. One of the worst dates that was endured was when Brenna decided that she would play matchmaker for Ellie and Dinah. Tired of seeing Dinah be too shy and Ellie too busy studying to go on a date with a decent guy-in her opinion, not that Ellie agreed-she set the two up on a blind double date. Dinah with Albus Potter; Ellie with Lionel Wood. It wasn't easy to do but Brenna managed convinced James to help her and James Blackmailed Al into going on the date. Convincing straight-laced Lionel Wood to go out with Ellie was a completely different story. He called her the Ice Queen and the two were constantly battling for top grades. That's why Brenna thought they would be perfect for each, because it reminded her of herself and James. However when Allie heard about it she told Brenna that she thought it would end in disaster, Brenna wouldn't listen though, she was sure they would be perfect for each other.

Al and Lionel met at the Three broomsticks at 3 PM to wait for their dates and were quiet for a bit. Then Al looked at Lionel, "So, how did they convince you to come," he asked.

Lionel grinned, "She promised me that if it didn't work she would never try to set me up with Ellie again," he said honestly, looking just a tiny bit sheepish.

"I think it will take a different type of guy to Tame Ellie, I've know all these girls my whole life," he said as he took a drink of butterbeer, "To be completely honest I'm not sure why Brenna thought I should go on a date with Dinah, she's definitely not my type," Al added with a sigh.

"What's your type?"

"Blond bombshells who don't think much," Al said with a wink as Lionel laughed, "Nah, Blond I like but…there has to be some excitement. Dinah is sweet and all but she's a little too quiet for me," he said with shrug.

"I like Quiet people," Lionel admitted, "But we'll see how it works," he said sighing, not looking forward to this at all.

Ellie and Dinah walked inside together and they both looked very pretty. Dinah was wearing a peach colored dress and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked very homey and relaxed, not at all like she was trying to impress anyone. Ellie on the other hand was wearing a severe looking Dark blue shirt and skirt with her hair in a bun. She did not look like she was there to have fun at all. The look on her face that more like someone who was walking towards their execution then someone who was going on a date.

When the girls walked in and found their dates it was soon clear that this was not going to go well. Al noticed if first, there was a lot of tension which he kept trying to break. Lionel tried to talk Ellie but it was obvious she was not interested in making this date be easy or fun.

Dinah sighed and smiled easily at Al, "So uh…Have you every tried taking runes," she asked, trying desperately to find anything for them all to talk about.

Al snorted and shook his head as he laughed, "No, I don't think I know anyone even who likes Runes," he said

"Dinah's always had a weird fascination with them, I think they are her second favorite subject," Ellie said, giving Al a friendly smile. Him she was fine with, their families knew each other for years, Lionel was completely different.

"I happen to like Runes, I think I'm pretty good at them," Lionel said quietly as he gave Dinah a small smile

"Of course you do," Ellie snapped, "You think you're perfect at everything."

"No, That's your Job," Lionel said glaring at her.

Dinner continued downhill from there, eventually Ellie ended up walking out and Albus followed her to try to get to calm down. Dinah sighed as she looked at her pate of food for a few minutes then smiled weakly at Lionel, "You know, Ellie is actually very sweet if you get to know her," she said, trying to smooth things over.

"Yeah right, I'll believe that when she's actually nice to me," he said but gave her a half grin anyway.

"Most people don't give her a chance, did you know that?"

"To be honest Dinah, I'm not surprised. She makes herself very unapproachable," Lionel pointed out.

Dinah sighed and looked around the room as she thought of what she could say, "Its just…Ellie…well I don't know…I just know its her. And she's got a beautiful heart once you get to know her."

"Maybe, But what reason do I have to get to know her better? Honestly I'm not interested in her, I only came before Brenna was so insistent on it."

"I know, but you never know that you wont need to know her for later in life," Dinah pointed out with a smile.

"Ok. You may have a point here. You know, not to change the subject, but its rare to find someone else who likes Runes as much as I do," he admitted. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. He could see just how different she was from Ellie even though they were Identical.

"Yeah, well most people aren't weird," she said teasingly, she was about to say something else when Al walked back in, "Dinah, Ellie wants to know if you're ready to go," he said, giving them both an apologetic smile.

Dinah got up and nodded, "It was nice meeting you Lionel," she said giving him a sweet smile

"You too," he murmured softly as he watched her leave. After she was gone an old Wizard came up to him, "Bad Idea mate, Never go for your dates sister," he said with a crazy laugh. Lionel raised an eyebrow then nodded and left. Thinking that the old man was right, what kind of person would he be if he went for Dinah when Brenna tried setting him up with Ellie.

Ellie and Dinah weren't the only once to have bad dates, Allie made a mistake in the dating scene too. She fell for a suave, debonair boy named Randall Wisegood and was sure he loved her just as much as she loved him. Like Connor, Randall was one of the most popular boy in school and many people couldn't understand how Allie had caught him. While she was pretty she had no where near the normal physical type of beauty that people judged upon like her sisters. The gossips were all sure there had to be a reason that Randall was chose her.

It was on a warm fall evening when in her 7th year Allie found out exactly why Randall has chosen her. By then they had been dating for nearly 8 months and Allie had given herself to him, so sure she was that they would have a long future together. She was walking with Ellie, who was Head Girl, and were talking about an assignment when she heard her name and stopped. She heard boys voices and moved closer to listen.

'-Just don't understand mate, I mean why not go for one of the prettier girls in school?" she heard Milton, one of Randall's friends say.

"What's there to say, I have my reasons," Randall said with a chuckle, "Some things are more important then looks."

"Like what?"

"Oh…Maybe the family name."

"Name? Why do you need the Longbottom name?" Milton asked, surprise in his voice.

"Oh come on, everyone knows that Professor Longbottom is war hero. Can you imagine how much the ministry will want me if I'm connected with that family? I knew I would have to get with one of the girls but her other sisters are either taken or unavailable in other ways. Alice was Available and willing," he said chuckling at the last part.

"Is she any good in bed at least?"

"Oh come on Milt, You really think I'm going to reveal that?"

"Yep, You never kissed and not told before," he laughed loudly.

"True…well, Lets just say…she's enthusiastic," Randall said.

"That doesn't say if she any good or not," Milton responded.

"She's good enough," He said, "Besides-"

His voice faded as Allie turned and walked away quickly, Tears stinging her eyes as his words played over and over in her mind. She now understood why her mother said people shouldn't eavesdrop, you normally didn't hear anything good when you did. Allie felt like she was having a hard time breathing as she walked as fast as she could, she felt like her heart was breaking in half. She collapsed against a wall and began sobbing. She felt her sister sit beside her and laid into her arms as she cried.

Ellie let her cry and didn't say anything until Allie had finally slowed down and could hear her, "He's a Idiot," she whispered to Allie, making sure she could hear her as she stroke her air gently, "Randall Wisegood doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as you," she said firmly.

"I thought he loved me," Allie whispered as her voice broke again, "I thought…I thought I was special because he said he loved me," she said as tars began to coarse down her cheeks again.

"Who says you're not special? Lets count the ways you are special! First you are the oldest of Quints! Magical Quints! That's never happened before and you were born first," Ellie started, "Next you are the best in school at Herbology, No one can do Herbology like you. Its an awesome subject. I mean you got reselected for Newton Glass's class in Brazil! He has 4 spots per year and only takes the best!" she said firmly

"That doesn't make me special…and I'm not pretty like you and Dinah and Brenna," Allie said, shaking her head.

"Oh stop it, Beauty isn't everything. Look at me and Dinah, no one can tell us apart except that Idiot Wood. Everyone always thinks we're interchangeable or something and its not that way. And look at Brenna, she almost lost James because of her temper. It didn't matter how beautiful she was, it came down to what she was willing to lose," Ellie said firmly, " And you…Allie, you're the most beautiful of all us-No, don't interrupt-You…Allie you are the most beautiful person I know, you are always there for anyone who needs you. You open your heart and take in everyone and everything. You Are Beautiful! You're personality shines through and it makes you even more beautiful on the outside. Guys like Wisegood, all they see is the outside. Someday…" Ellie sighed and then smiled, "Someday, you're going to find someone who see's just how beautiful you are," she told her as she hugged her tightly.

"You really think so? That there might be someone out there who will love me like you all do?" Allie asked as she wiped her eyes, heartbreak still written on her face.

"I do…Don't give up," Ellie whispered and hugged her sister tightly.

They sat there in silence for a few hours then finally got up and Ellie walked Allie back to the towers. The next morning Allie walked into the Great Hall and then walked over to the Ravenclaw table and Dumped Randall in front of everyone in school. Only the Quints knew why and they made a vow to keep that between them for now.

Lionel watched as Allie dumped Randall and admired her courage. He glanced over at Dinah and decided maybe it was time for him to do something that he'd been wanting to do for 9 months but hadn't had the courage to do. Once the students started heading off to classes he caught up with Dinah and smiled, "Hey…You know Allie was very inspiring," he said, trying to get a conversation going.

Dinah laughed at that, "Really? I thought so too. I'm glad she finally got rid of him," she said grinning at him, her blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

"I never could figure out why she would go out with a Pompous Ass like him."

"Maybe because he was charming? Who knows," Dinah said with a shrug, "Anyway, this is my class," she said, a smile still on her lips.

"Right, yeah….Uh…Dinah, I was wondering…A-are you doing anything this weekend?"

"No, I don't have any plans, why?"

"Well…I was thinking you might…want to go on a Picnic with me," he said, holding his breath a bit

Dinah looked surprised but couldn't help smiling. He looked so nervous and boyish with his light brown hair falling in front of his dark blues and she couldn't help teasing him, "Lionel Wood, Head Boy of Hogwarts…Are you asking me on a Date?"

"Uh…Not if you say no," he said, still feeling nervous as he waited for her answer.

She started giggling softly then nodded, "Yes Lionel, I would love to go on a Picnic with you," she told him, "Come talk to me about it later," she said before heading into her class.

Lionel grinned then jauntily walked away whistling a tune, he couldn't believe just how happy her words made him. He had every intention of making this picnic memorable enough for her to eventually agree to be his girlfriend. Something he's wanted since he was set up on that awful double date with her sister.

_A/N PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_


	14. The Quidditch Pitch

_A/N: I do not Own these Characters (Except future Children) I just get to play with them!_

_Its short but you'll see more Later :P_

Chapter 13: The Quidditch Pitch

Connor had also been inspired by Allie's dumping of Randall Wisegood in the Great Hall, however he was still unsure about whether it was the right time to ask Cissy out. She had finally come back to school after the last Winter Holidays but he noticed she didn't seem to be the same. She seemed quieter and didn't smile very often. He found out from Scorpius that she'd spent most of the summer holidays locked in her bedroom, barely even coming out for meals. Connor tried to find her between classes but could never seem to find her, she seemed to only appear for classes and meals and then vanish afterwards.

Late November came around and One morning Connor got up very early. The sun wasn't even close to rising but he wanted to practice some of his Quidditch moves. He normally didn't get up this early but he woke up and decided to just go. When he got there he was about to mount his broom when he saw a figure at the other end of the Pitch. He began walking over and was surprised to see that it was Cissy Malfoy.

Cissy was sitting on the cool grass reading a book and hadn't even heard his silent footsteps until he stepped on a twig and she heard it snap. She glanced up in surprise and looked at Connor, "Uh…what are you doing here?" she asked without thinking. She never knew of anyone else who came to the Pitch at 4 AM.

"I could ask you the same thing," Connor said quietly then sat down, "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd practice for the game on Saturday," he said honestly, "What about you?"

"I always come here in the middle of the night…It helps me clear my head," she said with a sigh

"Are you doing ok? I mean, I barely even see you anymore," Connor said as he looked at her seriously.

"I don't really like being around a lot of people anymore, I never did really but…JJ was very popular and wanted me with her so I just went with it," Cissy admitted softly

"Do you think she'd really want you to be hiding from everyone though?" He asked

"Probably not, but she's not here to tell me to get out there."

"I know that Cissy but…Everyone worries about you," he said with a sigh

"No they don't. I'm Bellatrix Malfoy, I can tell you quite honestly that no one worries about me….except maybe my family," she said, rolling her eyes

"I worry about you," Connor admitted softly

Cissy blinked and looked at him, "You worry about me?"

"Yeah, I mean, you didn't know?"

"No…But why, Why would you worry about me?"

"I…I don't know," he lied, unable to get the words out, "But I do worry…" he said trailing off. A Moment later he tried again, "Don't you worry about people," he asked.

"I used to…now its hard to even care about anyone sometimes. You just get hurt when you worry and care," she whispered.

"But if you're afraid to get hurt you wont have any kind of life at all….just loneliness."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Everything Cissy…I know that losing JJ hurt you but that doesn't mean you stop living…stop loving," Connor said taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

Cissy blinked when he touched her hand and looked at him and smiled weakly, tears shining in her eyes, "I know that but…Sometimes it feels like it would be easier," she told him softly.

"Were you in love with JJ," Connor asked, wondering if that was really why she was hurt so deeply.

"I loved her…but in love with her? You like a girlfriend way?" When he nodded she could help smiling and trying to muffle a soft laugh, "JJ and I talked about boys all the time, trust me, Neither one of use felt like that," she said honestly. "I loved her like a sister…I think in another life we must have been sisters," she added

"Ok…I was just curious," Connor said, his cheeks Pink from asking

They sat in silence for while and watched the sun come up together, there was no need to speak for the moment. They both had a feeling that they would have a lifetime to talk with each other. Just after sunrise Cissy got up and smiled softly, "Good luck on your game on Saturday," she murmured.

Connor smiled, "Thanks…Maybe you'll see it," he suggested

"Maybe…we'll see."

"At least I know where to find you now…4 AM at the Quidditch pitch," Connor said teasingly

Cissy blushed, "Thank you Connor…for sitting with me," she told him softly.

"Anytime…You can always count on me," he said seriously.

Cissy felt her breath catch in her throat then turned and left before she did something stupid, like kiss him. He was just being friendly, she had to remember that he was just being friendly. And she was being silly.


	15. Holiday Stranger

_A/N: I do not Own these Characters (Except future Children) I just get to play with them!_

_Some Mature type Scenes_

Chapter 14: Holiday Stranger

Holiday break came around much sooner then the Quints and Paget were expecting. Paget had just started her first year at Hogwarts and absolutely loved it. It had surprised no one that Paget had become the darling of her year. Her looks and personality stood out at Hogwarts and she was friends with everyone that she met. However all 6 of them were looking forward to the Holidays, it was always a family time for the Longbottom family. However just before they boarded the train they found out that their father wouldn't be able to spend the Holidays with them, except for Christmas Evening, since a few teachers had become ill and the castle was short staffed for the students staying over for the Holidays.

Hannah was waiting on the platform when they all arrived and smiled, "Hello Darlings," she called brightly and hugged Paget when she ran to give her a hug, "I just got the owl from your father, So I'm sure you all know he'll only be out on Christmas," she said.

"We know Mum," Allie said giving her mother a hug then began loading up the trolley's with their trunks and animals. It took about an hour to leave the station with everyone saying goodbye to their friends and loading the car but eventually they did and headed home to the Leaky cauldron.

The next morning Allie got up early to help her mother in the kitchens making breakfast for their patrons. She was quiet for a bit then looked at her mother, "Mum…do you think that if there are new people in the Pub during the Holidays we don't have to tell them I'm your daughter," she asked

Hannah looked surprised and a little hurt, "Why wouldn't you want anyone to know you're my daughter," she asked softly

"Its not your Mum, Its…People-they look at my name first, that I'm Dad's daughter, you know. I don't know if people really want to know who I am for me or because of who he is. And everyone knows that you two are married so its easy to connect," Allie explained, not wanting her mother to be hurt.

"I see. Ok, Allie, if that's what you want but…You know you can't go through life being afraid of your last name," Hannah told her softly.

"I know, Trust me, I really know, I just wanted to see if anyone treats me any differently if they don't know who I am," she said honestly.

Hannah hugged her and kissed her cheek, "Ok, we do have quite a few Americans staying over for the Holidays so its fine if you want to pretend that you just work here instead of live here," she said with a gentle smile. She expected one of her children would eventually have an identity crisis like this but was surprised it was Allie. Allie had always been the one who was most confident in herself, it was a quiet confidence but it had always been there. She wondered if something happened at school but knew if Allie wanted to talk about it with her she would. Hannah believed that if something was important enough they would come to her, at least that was what she hoped.

During breakfast Allie noticed a man sitting near the fire with his back to everyone else. He caught her eye because his hood was up and in England hooks being up was often associated with the Dark Arts. She saw him refuse food when her mother came over to him and then walked over to her mother when she was back in the kitchens, "Mum? Who is that man by the fire?"

"That is a secret, Kingsley asked me to allow him to stay here for the Holidays. I only know he's from America and is important," she said honestly.

"But he has a hood up…That's not good," Allie said, a frown on her face.

"In America that doesn't necessarily mean anything sweetheart, Here…why don't you see if he'd like to try my newest Butterbeer creation," she suggested handing her a goblet of the warm drink.

Allie sighed but smiled at her mother and took it out to him, "Excuse me Stranger…Madame Longbottom asked me to bring this out to you," she said as she sat down across from him.

"I don't want anything," he growled, not even looking up from some parchment he was writing on.

She shook her head then reached out and took the parchment from him, "You haven't eaten and you need something, " she said bluntly, "Now, Madame Longbottom created this and I think you should try it….her culinary creations are legendary around here," she said giving him a bright smile.

"Legendary?" he asked, shocked that she just took his papers. However he reluctantly picked up the goblet and prepared to take a drink, to appease the barmaid who wouldn't leave him alone.

"Take your hood off first, You can't really think I'm going to know if you like it if I can't see your face?"

"Perhaps I don't want anyone seeing my face," he snapped

"Well, I say you need to if you want to properly enjoy the drink," Allie said smirking a bit at home, "You're not frightened are you," she asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I'm not frightened of anything," he snapped as he yanked down his hood. Except for the barely noticeable widening of her eyes she showed no reason though she was surprised. She could tell he must have once been considered very handsome, his eyes were a dark green and his hair was as black as she'd ever seen. But his skin appeared worn and weathered, like leather almost. And his left side of his face was completely scarred, as if some created had slashed into or bitten into to his face. They were deep and marred what most would have thought was once a handsome face. He noticed the widening of her eyes though and glared, "You see, I'm a beast."

"Why? Because you have a few scars? I'll have you know that many of the men who found in our second Wizarding War look worse with some of their scars but they don't hide behind cloaks," Allie said bluntly but honestly, "I have a friend who's Uncles scars are much worse then yours and yet he didn't go into hiding. After he was scarred he got married and had three children so I wont accept your wearing your hood up here then," she added

He glared at her for a moment then took a drink of the Butterbeer and almost gasped in shock. He had never tasted anything like that before, it was very much like Butterbeer with how it warmed his inside but the taste was extraordinary, "You said Madame Longbottom created this?" he asked

"Yes she did," Allie said with a smile, "I take it that you are enjoying it," she asked and smiled when his answer was taking another drink, "Perhaps you'd like some food now," she suggested softly as she stood up and left to get it before he answered, taking his parchments with her so he wouldn't get distracted with them again. She returned 10 minutes later with several different types of tarts and pasties that her mother had created and then after giving him a smile left him to eat.

What no one knew, except for Hannah, was the man was Newton Glass, the famous Herbologist from Brazil. If Allie had known he was Newton Glass she probably would have treated him differently. But she didn't and so treated him like a normal, un-famous person. Within two days she had him convinced that he should spend his evenings playing Wizards Chess with her though he wasn't actually sure how she managed it.

It was three days before Christmas when they were playing that the subject of Herbology came up. Allie had just lost for the third time in a row when she looked at him curiously, "So….since you wont tell me what you do for a living maybe you could tell me what you liked studying in school," She said, she couldn't help being more and more curious about him as they spent more time together.

"I liked all my subjects," he said giving her a half smile, knowing that wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean," she said looking amused

"Well….I kinda liked Herbology," he said, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Really? Wow…That's amazing," she said, very surprised by what he said, not many people favored Herbology.

"Why is that amazing, it happened to be very popular…Our teacher was beautiful," he said teasing her a bit.

"Oh Merlin," Allie said rolling her eyes, "That's why a lot of girls in my school like Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said sounding annoyed.

"Relax, I'm teasing…sort of…I just liked the subject. What about you," he asked as he set up the board again.

"Believe it or not I've always loved Herbology too…since I was little. My dad loved it so it was hereditary," she said honestly

"I don't believe it. If you love Herbology so much Name three Herbologist's," he demanded

"Neville Longbottom, Fius Thelvworth, and Newton Glass," she said without any hesitation whatsoever

"Who's your favorite," Newton asked curious.

"Newton Glass, No contest, though Neville Longbottom comes in close second," Allie told him with a smile.

Newton was stunned, he hadn't expected to meet a fan here in this pub. He was especially glad now that she didn't know his name. "Have you ever met him?" he asked though he knew the answer.

"No, I want to though, I've been a fan since my father gave me his first book 6 years ago," she said, a dreamy type smile on her face.

"Well I know him and you can put that hope out of your mind, he refuses to meet anyone," Newton said a bit sullenly, he didn't like her smiling like that about himself even though she didn't know he was right in front of her. If that made any sense at all.

"I know, I heard, but I also heard that he has a class, I hope to get into it someday," she told him, surprised at his reaction.

"Newton Glass is a womanizing Ass, you should stay away from him," he said without thinking.

"But why? Besides, how does he do womanizing if he's in the forest and never leaves?" she asked, an amused smile on her lips.

"Well, he used to be a womanizer, I'll bed if he accepted any girls into his class he'd sleep with them," Newton said without thinking

"Mr. Stranger….are you Jealous?"

"Jealous? Of Newton Glass? That's preposterous," he snapped as Allie laughed softly. "Come on, Lets just play," he said grumpily.

Allie tried to hold back her laugh as they played but she kinda liked that he seemed jealous of Newton Glass.

Two days later the Leaky Cauldron had their Annual Christmas Eve party and the place was packed with lots of people. Allie spent time greeting people and chatting but noticed that she didn't see the Stranger anywhere. She suspected that he might be in his room so she decided she would spend time with him. She grabbed a plate of holiday pasties that her mother made, a pitcher of her Peppermint Butterbeer (Made especially for Christmas Eve), and two goblets, then took them to his room and knocked on the door.

Newton had no intention of going out into the party and once the place began filling up he had retreated quickly to the privacy of his room. He could still hear the music though and was just about to lay down to sleep when he heard a knock at the door. He cracked it open a bit and when he saw Allie he smiled and let her in.

"I thought you might no mind if a little of the party came to you," she said with a smile as she set up everything on the table in his room, "Madame Longbottom made her Christmas Butterbeer tonight, I hope you like peppermint," she added.

"It depends but if its anywhere near as good as her English Toffee Butterbeer and Apple 10 spice Butterbeer I think I'll like it," he said, just glad she had come.

They ate together in silence for a bit then she heard a song she enjoyed wafting through the walls. "Do you want to dance?" she asked

"No," he said without think then saw the look on her face, "Allie…Its not that I don't want to…My left leg was damaged in the attack that scarred my face, I don't think I could dance if I even tried," he said seriously

"Why don't you try then…I'll help you," she said standing up and offering him her hand.

He took her hand with a sigh and let her help him stand, he laid one hand on her waist and she laid her hand in his other, "A very slow waltz might work," he said softly but wasn't sure. A few moment later they began moving slowly in time to the music, she helped to support him and for the first time in 8 years he was dancing with a woman. He smiled, barely believing he was actually dancing. He felt young again, and for just a few moments he felt as if he was whole again. Newton looked down into Allie's brown eyes and felt lost. And without thinking Newton leaned down and kissed Allie softly, then deepened it and soon the kiss exploded into a passionate one as she slid both her arms around his neck and pressed closer to him.

A few moment later Newton felt his leg began to crumble beneath him and he began to fall but Allie helped steady him and helped him sit in a chair, "Are you alright," she asked, feeling a bit short of breath from the kiss.

"Yeah…sorry," he said as he massaged his leg a bit then smiled, "But it was nice while it lasted," he told her, referring to the dance.

"Yes it was," Allie said with a smile then laughed, "I'm sorry if I pushed you," she added.

"No, its ok," he said with a smile, "You know…in some ways we don't even know each other…I wonder if we're-Are you doing the right thing by spending so much time together," he asked

"I don't know…but tell me this, why wont you tell me who you are," she asked him softly

"I don't want to be treated different…I wanted to be treated like a normal person for once," he told her honestly

"That's exactly why I wont tell you who I really am…but I've never lied to you. Have you lied to me," she asked

"No…everything I've ever said was true," Newton told her softly

"I can live with that…Can you live with that," she asked

He smiled at her and shook his head then gasped softly when she kissed him deeply. He slid his hands through her hair and groaned softly as he pulled her closer to him, practically into his lap. They both just lost themselves in the kiss and in each other, not thinking about anything else at the moment.

A couple weeks passed and Allie got home late one night, the night before they would go back to school, Brenna was waiting for her in the sitting room, "You were out late," she said softly as she looked at her big sister.

"Uh…sorry," she said, not even able to come up with a small lie at the moment.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No…But we came close to it," Allie admitted as she sat down next to her sister, "He thought we shouldn't," she said honestly.

"He might be right…I mean you don't even know his name," Brenna pointed out gently

"I know that Bren but….There's something about him…something that I can't explain and…I would have been his lover if he'd been willing," Allie told her seriously. She couldn't explain her feelings but she felt a connection to this man and wasn't willing to give it up.

"Ok Allie…as long as you're about what your feeling," Brenna said, still looking concerned.

"Are you sure about James?"

"Of course I am, I love him," Brenna said, surprised at the question.

"That's how sure I am," Allie promised her sister softly

Later that night Allie was laying in bed and thinking. She knew that in the morning she would be heading off to Hogwarts but she couldn't sleep. Without realizing it she made a decision and got up and pulled a robe on over her night clothes. She went downstairs to the Strangers room and knocked on the door. When he opened it she walked inside and looked him straight in the eye, "Even if its one night-I want to be with you," she whispered softly and closed the door behind her.

_A/N Read & Review Please!_


	16. Winter Midnight Picnic

_A/N: I do not Own these Characters (Except future Children) I just get to play with them!_

Chapter 15: Winter Midnight Picnic

The day they were going back to Hogwarts Brenna noticed that Allie was in her bed so she got her own things together as well as Allie's. Allie came rushing inside about 10 minutes before they were supposed to leave and rushed to get ready. She managed to get herself ready just in time and the family made it to the Train Station just in time. On the train Paget went off to find her own friends and Connor went to talk with the members of the Quidditch team.

Allie, Dinah, Ellie, and Brenna were sitting in a compartment and Brenna locked the compartment and looked at Allie, "You were out all night," she said, it wasn't a question.

Dinah looked stunned, "Allie? Were you really," she asked

"Yes…I was with the Stranger last night," she said, "And I have absolutely no regrets," she said firmly.

"Wow," Ellie said, "Well, its your choice…and we support each other, Right Brenna," she added

"Yes but…I'm just worried about you Allie," Brenna said honestly as she sighed

"I know, but you have to trust my judgment on this. I promise you Bren, I know I made the right decision. If I hadn't gone to him I would have regretted it the rest of my life," she said honestly. "Now…I don't want to talk about this anymore," she said firmly. The girls all nodded and soon talks went to other things, like how Dinah and Lionel's relationship was progressing.

After Connor had finished giving his fellow Quidditch team members a pep talk he went off to find a place to sit and found Cissy Malfoy sitting alone in a compartment. He opened the door and smiled, "Hey, you mind if I join you," he asked

"Not at all," Cissy said as she set down her book, "How was your holidays?"

"They were good but very weird. My dad had to stay at Hogwarts so we only actually saw him on Christmas and yesterday," he said honestly.

"Yesterday?"

"It was our birthday. All 5 of us turned 18," he said grinning, "If I remember correctly you had a birthday too right?"

"Yes, Christmas Eve…It was my 16th," she said blushing a bit though she didn't know why.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes…more so then last year," she told him honestly.

He nodded in understanding and they sat in silence for a bit then Connor took a breath, "Are you doing anything Friday night," he finally asked

"No, not at the moment…Why," Cissy asked as she looked at him.

"Well Uh…I was thinking that maybe ummmm…" he trailed off then finally spoke again, "I was hoping we could go on a date," he finally got out.

"A date? What type of date?" she asked

"A surprise one, if you'll come. What do you think?" he asked

"I'd like that but-are you sure? I mean, you're father definitely doesn't feel any affection with me," she pointed out softly

"Honestly, I love my dad but he doesn't control my love life," Connor told her honestly

Cissy looked conflicted but nodded after a moment, "Ok, I'll go out with you….what time," she asked.

"Midnight…trust me you'll like what I have planned," he said smiling

"Alright, I'll see you Friday at Midnight, just send me an Owl to tell you where to meet you," she said smiling shyly before picking up her book back up and opening it.

Connor grinned and left. A few moments later his smile fell when a sudden realization hit. He rushed to the compartment where his sisters were and burst in, "I need help!" he said desperately

"What do you need help with," Brenna asked

"I just asked Cissy Malfoy out and-"

"Wait! You asked Cissy Malfoy out? Dad's gonna kill you," Ellie said interrupting him

"I don't care what dad says, though to be honest I'd rather he didn't know," Connor said bluntly, "But I need help," he said again

"What is it then?" Allie asked

"I need help planning a perfect Midnight Date-And I have to do it by this Friday," he said

All four girls eyes widened and soon the five of them were collaborating on how to make the first date the most perfect one possible for Cissy and Connor.

Friday evening Cissy came up from dinner to find a beautiful amethyst colored crushed velvet dress with a cloak to match. On top was a note that said _'For your date-Hope you and my mother have a good time-D'_. She smiled when she read the note then pulled the dress on. Even she thought she looked beautiful in it. She wrapped her hair in a cornet and put on a simple pear necklace and a matching pair of earrings with it. She didn't wear make up so she didn't need to worry about that.

Just before Midnight she left her house, desperately hoping she wouldn't get caught, and walked cautiously to the kitchens, where she was to meet Connor. Connor was already waiting for her and smiled when he saw her, "You look beautiful," he whispered, unable to think of anything else.

"Thank you, You look very handsome yourself," Cissy said with a shy smile.

"Thanks, are you ready to go," he asked holding out his arm for her. When she nodded and placed her hand on his arm he led her out of the castle. They went just past the backside of the Quidditch Pitch and she could see a small fire burning, much like a campfire. On the ground was a Red and Gold blanket and on the blanket was a wicker basket, a large bottle of specialty Butterbeer from the Leaky Cauldron, and two goblets.

As soon as Cissy stepped onto the blanket she felt much warmer and let Connor take her cloak, "This is lovely," she told him honestly and smiled when he handed her a goblet of Butterbeer. She took a sip and closed her eyes as the warmth coursed through her and the flavors played on her tongue, "I love your Mum's Butterbeer," she added a moment later.

"Thanks, I don't think I've met anyone who didn't…she always was cool enough to provide all the food for our picnic," Connor said with a grin

"Did she know who your date was with?"

"Yeah, Mum doesn't mind, though she did caution me about not telling my father," Connor said, grimacing a little.

"She has a point…you don't want to lose the relationship you have with him," Cissy whispered.

"But I don't want to lose the chance with you either," Connor said as he reached out and squeezed her hand.

"Well, we could always keep it a secret, for now," Cissy told him as she moved closer to him, "So…what else did you Mum pack for us," she asked.

"All kinds of Pasties and a chocolate cake," he said smiling. Cissy grinned at him and soon they were digging into the basket and eating the goodies that were inside. She absolutely loved the food and afterwards they laid back on the blanket and looked at the stars. "Do you think that you'd want to be my girlfriend," Connor asked Cissy after a few minutes.

She rolled over and propped herself up and looked at him seriously, "I'd like that, but the thing is Connor we both have to understand how its going to be. Neither one of our father would accept this," she told him gently.

"I know….I've known for awhile that I wanted to be with you and I've had that time to think about and what the consequences would be if I went through with it. I know what it will mean, the question is…Are you willing to be ready to accept those consequences too," he said softly as he looked into her eyes.

"If there's anything that JJ's death taught me its to take a chance…and I'm willing to take that change with you," she told him softly.

Connor smiled softly then pulled her to him and kissed her, unable to suppress that urge any longer. The moment their lips touched he knew without a doubt that he made the right decision. He knew that he and Cissy were just meant for each.

After spending the next hours just talking and kissing they walked around the grounds until Cissy just got too cold and then he took her back to her house. He finally left when they heard a teacher coming in their directions and she went inside while he slipped back to his own house. When he got inside he wrote a note to each of his sisters and his mother thanking them for everything they'd done to help with his date. He couldn't wait to see her again, even if they did need to be careful that his father didn't find out.


End file.
